Nouvelle ère
by angelswordblood
Summary: Un instant, un seul, et toute une vie peut changer. UA
1. premier contact

**Donc me voici avec ma toute première fic !**

**Ce sera un univers alternatif. J'essaierais cependant de garder le caractère des personnages et leur passé respectif. Il faut aussi noter que j'utiliserais des noms de villes qui, dans le manga, n'y sont pas forcément. Les relations connues ou liens dans le manga seront également quelque peu modifier.**

**Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, c'est ma première fic. Le rythme sera sans doute trop précipité et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à suivre le cheminement de l'histoire. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes.**

**Critiques, conseils ou autres sont les bienvenus.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. Enjoy **!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et est l'entière propriété d'Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**PREMIER CONTACT**

* * *

Les doigts pianotant sur le volant, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous l'agacement accumulé, Erza Scarlett observait le trafic urbain qui ne semblait pas en finir avec les embouteillages. Un profond soupir d'impatience franchit ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir le visage irrité de l'automobiliste qui ne cessait d'user de son klaxon pour réclamer une meilleure circulation.

Erza soupira de nouveau c'était fichu pour espérer ne pas avoir la migraine dès le matin.

Le son des hélices d'un hélicoptère lui fit tendre l'oreille pendant un instant.

« C'est le troisième qui passe aujourd'hui... »

Elle tripota son poste radio jusqu'à trouver la station délivrant des informations à longueur de journée.

« _…Et bien d'après les médecins, le cas de rage serait des plus présents depuis quelques temps... La recherche d'une solution est impérative pour éviter la propagation de ce fléau... _»

La circulation semblant reprendre vie, Erza retourna toute son attention sur sa conduite et pria intérieurement pour ne pas être _si_ en retard que ça à son rendez-vous avec Mirajane.

Il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas prié assez fort. Une _heure_ de retard ! Maudit trafic urbain ! Jamais elle n'a été si en retard de sa vie ! Autant dire qu'elle avait présenté bon nombre d'excuses à la jeune femme. Mais Mirajane ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, un ou deux retard dans la vie, ce n'est pas catastrophique.

« Merci, Mira ! Soupira la rousse en s'installant sur la chaise en face de son amie.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, rit-elle tout en lui donnant la carte des menus. C'est ton affaire qui te stresses beaucoup trop ! »

Erza haussa les épaules.

« D'ailleurs où en est-elle, cette affaire ?

- Je suis bloquée. Je ne comprend pas. Même parfois rassembler des informations est un véritable challenge.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour d'autres ?

- Si, mais pas autant que maintenant. J'ai l'impression de rentrer dans un terrain auquel je ne devrais pas m'aventurer.

- Mesdames, interrompit le serveur en s'approchant, désirez-vous commander ?

- Oui, merci, sourit Mirajane. Ce sera un simple café pour le moment et mon amie prendra volontiers un fraisier.

- Très bien, Mesdames. »

La blanche retourna son attention vers la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement.

« Tu penses que ça pourrait toucher le gouvernement ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Ça expliquerait le fait que les fameuses disparitions sont étouffées aux oreilles de la population, marmonna Erza, perplexe.

- Bon sang, tu te rends compte que tu risques gros si c'est réellement le cas ? Ce genre de personnalité n'aime pas qu'on fouine dans leurs petits secrets, et déteste d'avantage les gens comme nous, les journalistes et qui plus est, indépendants.

- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu impliquer notre équipe habituelle et que je joue en solitaire. Si j'ai vraiment pêché un gros poisson, je le saurais tôt ou tard, conflua la rousse.

- Et c'est un jeu bien dangereux, fit remarquer Mirajane. Un jeu auquel être solitaire comme tu dis n'est pas des plus appropriés. »

Elle se tut lors de l'approche du serveur qui revenait avec leurs commandes. Elles en profitèrent donc pour changer de sujet et bavarder comme les vieilles amies qu'elles étaient.

Mirajane semblait plus heureuse, plus épanouie, depuis quelques temps. Sa voix douce était plus joviale, ses yeux d'un merveilleux bleus océan pétillaient, son humeur était sans égal. Et Erza était loin d'être dupe.

Depuis quelques temps, la blanche fréquentait un certain Luxus Draer, un militaire travaillant au sein de Fairy Tail, une base plutôt connue pour ses missions toujours menées à bien. De ses vagues souvenirs, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme en bonne santé physique et mentale. Un corps grand et tonique, des mains calleuses, des cheveux blonds et une cicatrice plutôt particulière, à son œil droit, en forme d'éclair. Il avait l'air d'un bon gars.

Les deux femmes avaient quitté le petit centre commercial qui fut récemment ouvert à Magnolia après quelques heures.

A peine eurent-elles franchi le seuil des portes que le téléphone de Mirajane vibra plusieurs fois, signe qu'on l'appelait.

« Il ou elle laissera un message, fit celle-ci. Dis-moi plutôt, comment va ce certain Simon ? Il me semble que vous avez un rendez-vous en tête à tête, récemment ?

- Je- »

Un explosion se fit entendre au loin, l'interrompant, suivi rapidement par une deuxième. Deux hélicoptères se dirigèrent vers la source. Les klaxons des voitures s'arrêtèrent. Certains conducteurs en sortirent, une mine inquiète et perplexes peinte sur leur visage, le reflet de celui des deux amies.

A nouveau, le téléphone vibra.

« Réponds. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête et fouilla dans son sac.

Erza aperçu les motos des forces de l'ordre filer entre les automobiles à grande vitesse, manquant parfois de faucher quelques civils qui s'outragèrent.

Des sirènes, une nouvelle explosion, des cris.

Elle recula un peu, remarquant soudainement que les explosions devenaient de plus en plus proche.

Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

« Merde, jura Mirajane. Je ne capte plus ! »

A nouveau des cris. Mais personne ne bougeait.

Peur et curiosité.

« Il faut qu'on aille à la voiture.

-Ouais. »

* * *

« Putain ! »

Luxus serra rageusement les dents et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. A grands pas, il commença à traverser la cour de la base où plusieurs soldats s'activaient, équipés, armes en mains. Il posa une main sur son oreille droite alors qu'un hélicoptère décollait. Encore un.

Merde, ils épuisaient leurs ressources pour rien ! Foutu gouvernement qui ne désire que sa sécurité en premier lieu et non celle des citoyens ! Et pour couronner le tout, Mirajane était injoignable !

Il aperçu enfin la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Oï, le vieux ! »

D'une taille plutôt petite, cheveux et moustache blanche, Makarof congédia deux des soldats qui coururent vers un fourgon qui s'apprêtait à partir pour aller sur les lieux en difficulté. Un tank passa devant lui, suivi par des militaires trottant derrière sans perdre une minute.

Même ici, on pouvait sentir l'anxiété et la peur à plein nez. Une bouffée et vous êtes contaminés par cette atmosphère si vous n'êtes pas assez préparé.

Le blond rejoignit son supérieur et mit aux oubliettes les formalités pour venir au vif du sujet :

« Écoutes, je dois partir en ville !

- Pas question, refusa l'âgé. On a besoin de toi. La situation-

- Te fous pas de moi, le vieux ! Le coupa-t-il. Tu vois bien qu'ici aussi on est dépassé par les événements ! Merde ça crève les yeux ! On est pas assez organisé !

- Voilà une raison de plus pour que tu restes ici, Luxus !

- L'armée ne doit-elle pas en priorité protéger les civils ?!

- C'est ce qu'on fait !

- Nan ! Là, on essaie de contenir une _putain_ de menace sans par derrière évacuer le maximum de personnes !

- Luxus ! Gronda Makarof. On fait notre possible ! »

Il tiqua.

« Je veux y aller pour faire mon boulot ! Merde,je me suis pas engagé pour me tourner les pouces ! »

Vaincu, le petit homme soupira et commença à marcher vers le stock d'équipements en faisant signe au garçon de le suivre.

« Tu auras un hélicoptère à disposition. Fais attention et n'y va pas seul. Le point d'extraction une fois les hommes repliés n'est pas encore défini, expliqua-t-il en sortant une pipe de sa veste. Cependant, il sera fort probable qu'il se trouve sur une de nos plates-formes qui naviguent en ce moment. Lorsque les coordonnées de ce point nous serons transmises, on fera passer le mot pour que tu puisses nous y rejoindre. »

Makarof fit une courte pause durant laquelle il alluma sa pipe bourrée pour un tirer une bouffée.

« Équipes-toi en conséquence. Les munitions partent vite et c'est un problème. Fais donc ton maximum pour en économiser.

- Et pour la suite des opérations ? »

Nouvelle bouffée.

« On improvisera. »

* * *

Tout c'était passé trop vite, trop brutalement.

Un accélération, un peu forte. Un camion prenant un virage serré.

Une collision.

Le goût amer du sang avait empli sa bouche et coulait sur sa tempe. C'était poisseux. L'odeur de la fumée chatouilla ses narines puis la fit tousser tandis qu'elle essayait de bouger.

Douleurs. Incompréhension du moment. Peur.

Elle battit des cils, essaya de trouver des repères dans les cris, les sirènes. Impossible. Trop de bourdonnements dans ses oreilles.

Un gémissement traversa sa gorge quand elle toucha son front.

Hurlements, encore et encore. Tout va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Elle voit floue, ne comprend pas. Elle veut sortir, n'y arrive pas.

Feu. Il y a du feu. Et elle a peur.

Son cri passa inaperçu, se mélangea aux autres. Les gens partent en courant dans la même direction, essayent de fuir _quelque chose_.

Peur, peur, peur.

Elle n'arrive toujours pas à sortir, et elle a toujours mal. Tout son corps semblait se liguer contre elle, semblait vouloir l'obliger à regarder ce qui arrivait, à admirer le chaos qui s'approchait.

D'autres voitures s'entrechoquent, écrasent des personnes.

Rouge, il y a du rouge partout.

La chaleur dans le véhicule est plus flagrante.

Et puis, elle a commencé à _les_ voir. Elle entendait _leurs_ gémissements.

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! »

_Ils _s'approchaient, dévoraient, tuaient. Et d'_autres_ semblaient reprendre _vie_.

Elle haleta et força sur sa maudite portière encore et encore.

Et tout d'un coup, elle entend un « boum » sur le toit de la voiture. On frappa, on essaya d'entrer, on continua à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle commencer à pleurer, à _supplier_. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas mourir, pas comme ça.

Un coup de feu, puissant, rapide. Puis plus rien.

Toujours les cris, les hurlements qui déchiraient les gorges des passants. Mais plus de coups. Simplement le crissement des pneus, les hélices d'un hélicoptère battant l'air et une douce voix lui demandant de ne plus s'inquiéter, que tout va bien maintenant, qu'on va la sortir de là.

Des mains fortes la firent sortir. Elle se sentit hisser sur une épaule

Puis plus rien, sauf les paroles d'un homme.

« On a trouvé Lucy Heartfilia. »

* * *

C'était stupide.

Toute cette organisation maniée par le gouvernement n'était certainement pas une aide. Au contraire. Ce même gouvernement dit créé pour « protéger » d'une certaine manière le peuple le menait à sa destruction en envoyant des hommes dans ce cauchemar vivant. Parce qu'il désirait avant tout _survivre_ au prix des vies de d'autres personnes. Parce qu'il juge être plus important. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que plusieurs petits bataillons de soldats devaient rechercher toutes les personnalités ayant plus au moins de valeur et les ramener sauves.

N'importe quoi.

Une être humain reste un être humain. Ils mourront comme tous les autres.

Rechargeant tranquillement, il continua à marcher sur le toit où sa faction avait décidé de se poster pour la nuit. D'ici, ils pouvaient voir les feux ravageant les rues, parfois les bâtiments. La fumée s'élevait doucement et était transportée par la brise fraîche qui leur faisant l'odeur putride des cadavres.

Les rues n'étaient pas sûres. Trop d'ouvertures où ils pourront aisément être surpris. Le haut de l'immeuble sur lequel était le camp de fortune n'est certes pas non plus le meilleur. Cependant, ils pourront plus facilement se regrouper pour mieux dézinguer la vermine.

Comment ils les appelaient, là-bas, là où tout à commencé ? Ah ouais. Zack.

Ces maudits morts qui bougeaient, encore guidés par le cerveau. Pas qu'ils étaient doués d'intelligence, nan, et encore, parfois les soldats se le demandaient, mais c'était bien l'un des seuls points faibles qu'il avait trouvé dans ce petit village où il avait été envoyé. Et où il avait failli y laissait sa peau.

_Une simple mission de reconnaissance_ lui avait-on dit. Il se retint de cracher de dégoût. Depuis quand les soldats de l'armée étaient-ils devenus de la simple chaire à pâté ? Merde, il s'était peut-être engagé pour son pays mais certainement pas comme un vulgaire bouffon auquel on peut lui demander ce qu'on veut !

Luxus et lui était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce monde devenait pourri, et aujourd'hui, il l'était d'avantage.

Un hélicoptère passa au dessus du bâtiment et resta jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat vienne y descendre.

« Quand on parole du loup... »

Le blond détacha sa sécurité et les soldats firent signe au pilote qu'ils pouvaient partir avec leur fusée éclairante.

« J'ai mis du temps à te trouver, Fernandez ! »

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu me cherchais ? Merde, Luxus, t'as pas d'autres chats à fouetter ? Du genre diriger des hommes ?

- Des hommes qui seront pris de panique devant leurs ennemis.

- Il faut bien commencer par quelques choses.

- Bon écoutes, j'irais pas par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour quoi ? Se renseigna Gerald en rehaussant l'arme qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Je dois trouver quelqu'un.

_- _Qui ?

- Mirajane Strauss. »

Un éclat traversa ses yeux émeraude.

« Une journaliste ? En quoi tu as besoin de trouver une journaliste ? Raisons personnelles ? Si c'est ça, il en est hors de question. Je peux pas abandonner mes hommes ici.

- Merde, bon OK. Mais vois ça autrement, grogna Luxus. Mirajane pourrait détenir des informations sur ce qui se déroule en ce moment, tu ne penses pas ?

- Je ne me base pas sur des hypothèses.

- Fais pas ton con ! C'est en ne tenant rien qu'on risque le plus et tu le sais !

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si on perd plus que ce qu'on le gagne ?

- Et si c'était l'inverse, hein ? »

Fernandez passa un coup d'œil furtif sur les soldats.

« Ils devraient être assez compétents pour tenir cette position, non ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant le moment d'incertitude du jeune homme.

- C'est de la folie, merde. C'est comme partir en aveugle ! Tu sais où elle est, au moins ?

- Elle ne répond pas, son téléphone doit être HS.

- T'es complètement taré.

- Si tu n'es pas partant, j'y vais seul. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus hirsutes, Gerald retint une série de jurons destinés à son frère d'armes.

« Mes hommes resteront ici et maintiendront cette position. Ce sera notre point d'extraction quand on aura trouver cette fille.

- On part quand ?

- À l'aube.

- Qu-

- Il est hors de question que je parte en pleine nuit. On a pas le matériel nécessaire. Elle devra survivre par ses propres moyens, jusqu'à ce qu'on la trouve. »

Luxus serra les poings mais hocha la tête, raide.


	2. deuxième contact

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre.**

**Je tiens à remercier Mystwalker25 qui, grâce à son commentaire, m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire ce chapitre :) ainsi qu'à ceux ayant lu le premier acte de ma fic. Un grand merci !**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DEUXIEME CONTACT**

* * *

« Jubia a peur.

- On es là, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Accroupi à côté de la jeune femme, un brun lui tapota gentiment le crâne.

A vrai dire, Grey Fullbuster avait autant peur que son amie. Seulement, il préférait ne pas le montrer. Tout comme Natsu, un garçon qu'il connaît depuis pas mal de temps. Même s'ils se battaient sans arrêts pour des raisons plus ou moins futiles, il était bien heureux de le savoir avec lui.

C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de son camarade de longue date que de se réfugier ici, dans cet appartement abandonné. Les anciens habitants devaient être partis en toute hâte au vu des restes de nourriture dans les assiettes. Tout dans cette demeure était sans dessus-dessous meubles renversés, papiers arrachés et jetés sur le sol, aliments aussi, écrasés. Les tiroirs étaient tirés, tombaient même à moité. Les portes des placards étaient ouvertes en grand.

« J'ai trouvé des bougies ! »

Grey porta son regard sur la jeune femme entrant dans la cuisine avec un carton dans les mains et se releva. Il resta cependant au côté de Jubia.

« Pourquoi il y a plus d'électricité dans ce taudis ? N'importe quoi...

- Ce qui arrive _est_ n'importe quoi, grommela Natsu. C'est stupide. »

Il balaya ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour permettre à la brune de poser ce qu'elle tenait. Les couverts et assiettes tombèrent au sol, provoquant un tintement et la fracture de la porcelaine.

« Fais moins de bruit, siffla Grey. T'es idiot ou t'en fais exprès ?

- T'as un problème ?!

- Les gars ça suffit ! Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour vous battre ! »

Ils reniflèrent dédaigneusement à l'unisson, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qui se trouvait dans le carton.

« Kana, Jubia aimerait savoir ce que tu as derrière toi.

- Oh, ça ? Fit la concernée en enlevant l'arme coincée entre le bas de son dos et le jean. J'ai trouvé ce pistolet dans la chambre.

- C'est un Colt. »

Kana haussa haussa les épaules face à le remarque de Natsu.

« On devrait allumer ces bougies, souffla-t-elle. Il fait froid.

- Ouais. Moi je vais voir s'il reste de la nourriture. »

Grey posa sa main sur l'épaule à Jubia puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en quelques pas. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe quand il marcha dans une tomate.

« Dégueulasse... »

Il ouvrit les quelques placards, fouilla, tandis que ses pensées s'égaraient. Il repensa à ce début de journée qui était comme une autre et puis à cet instant, où son père avait essayé de le tuer.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur ses mains tremblantes. Il pouvait presque revoir le sang moite, gluant et d'un rouge si sombre qu'il se rapprochait du noir dessus. La bile envahit sa bouche et il se précipita à l'évier, vomissant le peu qui lui restait dans l'estomac. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord alors qu'il toussait, un gémissement rauque sortant de sa gorge tandis que le liquide odorant éclaboussait les rebords.

On frotta son dos doucement.

« Mec, ressaisis-toi, souffla Natsu.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, la gorge nouée.

- T'as pas à l'être. »

Se redressant, il s'essuya la bouche et se retourna.

Kana avait allumé les bougies et les avait disposées sur diverses surfaces, histoire de pouvoir éclairer un peu la pièce de l'appartement dans son ensemble. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent.

« Il n'y a pas de nourriture ?

- Nan. Même pas une boîte de conserve, soupira Grey d'une voix enrouée. On dirait que d'autres personnes sont passées avant nous. »

Et puis il remarqua quelque chose.

« Où est Jubia ? »

Le cri provenant de la salle de bain alertèrent le trio.

Natsu s'y précipita en premier, suivi par ses deux amis.

« Merde ! »

Il se couvrit le nez de la main en grognant et attrapa la jeune femme pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Kana détourna les yeux et se recula, déglutissant.

Dans la baignoire, un homme gisait. La chair de son ventre était déchirée, lacérée, et il était possible de voir les organes internes en ressortir. Le sang avait séché, mais il en restait encore du frais s'écoulant de la bouche, du nez et des plaies.

« Au moins, chuchota la brune, on sait où est le propriétaire... »

Grey grogna et leur ordonna de repartir vers le salon puis referma la porte derrière lui en inspirant profondément.

La lune filtrait à travers les stores qui étaient à moitié détachés. Ses rayons glissèrent sur la peau du jeune homme qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il passa écarta deux des bandes de ses doigts pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur on pouvait voir les voitures renversées et enflammées, parfois quelques personnes passer en courant dans la rue. Des cris. Encore.

« On ne devrait pas plutôt rester en mouvement ? Questionna Kana.

- Je ne pense pas. On est fatigué et on a le ventre vide. En plus, il fait nuit.

- Natsu a raison, avoua Grey en s'arrachant du paysage. On attendra le jour pour partir.

- Alors Jubia pense... Jubia pense qu'il faudrait barricader la porte, pour plus de sécurité.

- Je m'en charge.

- Je t'aide. »

Les deux jeunes hommes soulevèrent un des nombreux meubles renversés et s'apprêtèrent à le mettre de façon à bloquer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement.

D'un geste vif, Kana pointa l'arme à feu sur les intrus et comptait tirer quand Jubia l'arrêta d'un « stop ! ».

« Elles sont _vivantes_, murmura cette dernière.

- Je suis un peu nerveuse... Pardon. »

Elle leur fit signe de rentrer ce qu'elle fit. Les garçons continuèrent alors de barricader l'entrée. Une fois fini, Grey regarda les nouvelles venues.

Deux femmes, qui semblaient de leur âge donc la vingtaine. Une aux cheveux rouge, écarlate même. Elle portait des vêtements simples chemisier, slim, veste et tennis. L'autre avait les cheveux blanc, aux reflets argentés. Tout comme la rousse, elle était habillée simplement, sauf qu'à la place d'un chemisier, elle portait un sweat bien trop grand pour elle.

« Qui...

- Je suis Erza Scarlett, et mon amie s'appelle Mirajane Strauss. Écoutez, on ne veut pas déranger, ni encombrer. On souhaite juste un endroit en sécurité où passer la nuit, puis nous partirons. »

Natsu plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Ça marche, approuva-t-il. Mais il va falloir nous expliquer deux trois trucs. »

* * *

Gerald soupira de lassitude.

Allongé sur le dos, sur son sac de couchage, il regardait les quelques étoiles visibles. C'était plutôt difficile d'habitude, avec la population des lumières. Mais là, elles brillaient, presque comme si elles se moquaient de ce qu'elles voyaient. Après tout, il y avait de quoi.

Il se mit dans une position assise, ses mains gantées se posant ses genoux.

Plus tard dans cette journée, minuit étant passé, il devra partir à la recherche de cette fameuse Mirajane Strauss, une journaliste indépendante, d'après ses souvenirs. Cette même fille qui était rentrée dans la base militaire sans aucune autorisation pour récolter quelques petits renseignements. C'était Luxus lui-même qui s'était occupé de la remettre à l'extérieur. Il faut croire qu'il ne fut pas si indifférent à la jeune femme.

Car Gerald était loin d'être bête. Il l'avait bien vue, son inquiétude. Oh, il était doué pour jouer les mecs froids, mais ses yeux le trahissaient souvent, et ça, ça le faisait bien rire.

Il repéra le blond au milieu du toit, en train de changer les fusées éclairantes avec d'autres personnes. Puis son regard dériva sur les sacs de ravitaillement, non loin d'eux. Il n'avait pas regardé ce qui leur restait. Alors, se levant, le jeune homme y partit, son AK-47 en mains, les pieds traînant légèrement. Son ventre gronda alors qu'il inspectait le reste des munitions et armes.

Desert Eagle, Revolver, M9, Colt, fusil à lunette... Ouais, ils en avaient des armes, mais les munitions... C'était une autre histoire. Les économiser était une priorité s'il voulait que les soldats maintiennent cette position. Ils restaient encore quelques usées éclairantes, assez pour la nuit et pour envoyer un signal pour l'extraction. Des vivres, plus grand-chose, juste quelques barres. Gerald en prit deux et se dirigea vers Luxus.

Il tapa légèrement dans son épaule pour attirer son attention et lui en tendit une, qu'il accepta.

« Viens, je dois te parler. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête, le suivant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rebord du toit, là où la visibilité sur les rues étaient à son maximum.

« Dans quelques heures, on partira, indiqua Gerald en passant la sangle de son arme par dessus sa tête. Et j'ai besoin d'indications. Sans ça, nos recherches seront vaines.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il doucement. Mais... On peut la localiser, non ? Je veux dire...

- Je vois ce que tu dire, Luxus. Tu te charges de cette tâche. Moi, je vais briefer mes hommes sur la situation. »

Il se retrouva seul, déballant la barre protéinée.

Une fois la position connue, il s'agira moins d'une mission en aveugle. Une chose de gagné, en quelque sorte. Pourtant, le risque était toujours élevé. Pas qu'il n'ai pas confiance en ces compétences et en celles de Luxus, loin de là. Simplement, il devrait sécuriser d'une certaine manière les lieux, et ça, c'était bien le problème, avec l'ennemi qu'ils devaient affronter. Ou fuir, bientôt.

Pressant son pouce et son index sur ses paupières, il gémit. Bon dieu, dans quoi s'était-il lancé ?

Sa main retomba mollement sur son flanc.

Gerald se sentait déjà exténué, et pourtant, tout venait de commencer.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court et je m'en excuse. J'espère qu vous avez pris plaisir à lire et je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain acte :)**


	3. troisième contact

**Et de trois !**

**Toujours un grand merci à Mystwalker25, car tes conseils et remarques me font vraiment plaisir :) et bien sûr aux lecteurs / lectrices ^^ Je m'excuse par avance si vous tombez sur des fautes.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**TROISIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Battant délicatement des cils, Lucy émergea de son sommeil.

Du blanc, beaucoup de blanc. Une chambre d'hôpital, au vu du masque à oxygène placé sur son visage et d'une perfusion à son bras. À sa droite, il y avait cet appareil qui montrait les battements réguliers de son cœur, de sa tension et de d'autres choses sûrement. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux lui laissait entrevoir le fait qu'il était assez tôt, au vu du soleil timide qui teintait le ciel d'écarlate.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Beaucoup de questions, mais pour le moment, pas de réponses. Juste sa respiration bruyante, et les « bib » régulier de la machine. Elle veut savoir, mais son cerveau semble combattre cette idée.

Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant – elle était passablement fatiguée – puis se rouvrirent, quand elle entendit une chaise grincer, à sa gauche. Elle n'arriva pas à tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Alors, elle se contenta d'attendre.

« Tu es sauve. »

La voix était grave, pas inquiète, juste presque en colère. Ce n'était pas par soulagement que cette phrase avait été dite, non, c'était simplement une constatation du fait qu'elle se soit éveillée.

C'était son père, là, assis à son chevet. Le même qui avait abandonné son éducation pour mieux se concentrer sur ses chiffres d'affaire. Le même qui la terrorisait, lorsqu'elle était petite. Le même, oui, celui qui n'avait aucun scrupule. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de son entière capacité intellectuelle pour savoir que s'il était ici, c'était pour une raison.

Lucy attendit donc la suite, fixant un point au plafond.

« Tu devrais réfléchir avant de fuguer comme tu l'as fait. C'est irresponsable de ta part, mais tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce fichu masque sur le visage et qu'elle pouvait bouger comme bon lui semblait, elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée, elle aussi. Et dieu, ce serait loin d'être de saintes paroles.

« Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Une collision plutôt brutale, d'après mes renseignements. C'est une chance pour toi d'être encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. »

Elle se souvenait vaguement de cet instant. C'était flou, pour le moment.

Raclement de gorge, chaise qui grince à nouveau, signe d'un changement de position.

« Un petit bataillon de l'armée est chargé de rechercher toutes les personnes ayant un _minimum_ d'importance. Étant ma fille... Tu as également ce privilège. J'espère donc que tu réalises bien que tu _me_ dois la vie. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

Irritant. Répugnant. Imbu de sa personne.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Sa vie a et aura _toujours_ la même valeur que celle des autres. Cette importance dont il lui parlait, tout le monde l'a.

« Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, dans cette petite chambre d'infirmerie installée sur une île plus ou moins éloignée de Magnolia. Diverses personnalités y sont également. Tu pourras bientôt sortir de ton lit et quand ce sera le cas, nous parlerons enfin de ton avenir. »

Lucy émit un faible sourire.

Non, il ne changera jamais. L'avarice fait de lui un monstre, le même qui ressort sous chaque masque dessiné pour faire croire aux gens ce qu'ils veulent, puis qui se déforme en quelque chose de hideux, une fois la souhait exaucé. C'était sans aucun doute pour ça qu'elle avait fugué. Pour lui échapper, pour échapper à ce destin qu'il tentait d'écrire de sa propre main.

Un destin qui lui semblait inévitable, pour l'heure.

« L'infirmière va changer ta perfusion alors je vais te laisser. Mais n'oublies pas, Lucy. Si tu es ici, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. »

Toujours ce grincement de chaise, puis les bruits des semelles claquant sur le sol et enfin, de la porte se fermant.

Il ne restait plus que le bruit de sa respiration et celle de la machine.

* * *

Mirajane n'avait pour ainsi dire pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses nerfs la mettaient constamment en état de garde à chaque petit bruit : un craquement, un objet déplacé sans avoir fait attention et surtout, les cris et les tirs. Ils étaient moins nombreux, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais présents. Alors, elle en avait profité pour observer.

C'était presque risible la façon que l'Homme pouvait devenir égoïste, simplement pour sauver sa propre peau en sacrifiant celle des autres. L'instinct de survie était sans aucun doute plus fort dans les situations de crise. Mais par chance, certains avaient encore leur sens moral, comme ce petit groupe.

L'homme aux cheveux roses plus qu'indisciplinés s'appelait Natsu Dragnir. Il avait un air sur le visage qui arrivait à le faire passer pour le plus idiot jusqu'au plus sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses amis. Son sourire était le plus franc qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, mais il était aussi chaleureux. Vêtu d'un sarouel blanc et de sandales, il arborait une musculature sans défaut sous son marcel noir aux traits orange sur les bords.

Grey Fullbuster possédait le même corps tonique que son ami, malgré qu'il soit caché par une veste crème. En différence, il avait un jean noir et des bottines de la même couleur. Ses cheveux était tout aussi sombre que ses yeux, bien qu'elle pouvait parfois jurer y voir un léger reflet bleuté. Il était assez calme, presque froid. Son sourire était plus discret.

Jubia Lockser et Kana Alberona étaient sensiblement différentes.

La première avait les cheveux bleus assez clair, comparé à ses yeux, semblables à ceux de Grey. Elle jouait avec une casquette de Base-ball verte et blanche. Ses vêtements couvraient chaque pouce de peau de son corps. Des tennis usées aux pieds, elle portait un slim délavé et un col roulé d'un bleu pâle. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer cette couleur.

Kana, elle, portait des habits révélateurs de sa personnalité : franche et ouverte. Son short lui arrivait un a mi-cuisse, et son haut possédait un décolleté ravageur. Ses boucles brunes étaient attachées en une queue de cheval haute et ses prunelles lilas pétillaient de malice et bonne volonté. Elle était pieds nus. Sans doute portait-elle des talons avant l'attaque.

Leur personnalité était toute différente mais ils cohabitaient ensemble. C'est admirable aux yeux de Mirajane qui sourit doucement.

Un peu comme Luxus et elle, non ?

Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des mains depuis le dernier appel du jeune homme. Il devait y avoir un problème au niveau des lignes qui l'empêchait de communiquer. Ça l'inquiétait de ne pas savoir où il était.

Était-il en sécurité ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Et s'il avait été blessé ?

Assise sur un fauteuil, les chaussures posées sur le tissu en piteux état, elle ramena convenablement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, son cœur battant dans l'insécurité et la peur.

La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de perdre un être cher.

« Mira ? »

La concernée rangea rapidement un brin de cheveux derrière son oreille et regarda Erza.

« On devrait y aller.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Grey en leur faisant signe. Venez voir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre et écarquillèrent les yeux.

Dans la rue, des personnes marchaient, titubaient, rampaient. Leur peau était presque grisâtre. Leur vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Ceux se déplaçant ventre au sol était soit coupés en deux, soit leur manquaient une jambe ou deux. Leurs intestins suivaient le corps.

Écœurant était un euphémisme dans la tête du petit groupe et le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir sans risquer quelque chose les frappa de plein fouet.

Humidifiant ses lèvres, Mirajane prit la parole d'une voix peu assurée :

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »


	4. quatrième contact

**Salut ! :)**

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre qui m'aura donné du mal, mais que j'ai quand même pris plaisir à écrire.**

**Mystwalker25 : Encore un grand merci pour tes commentaires que je prend toujours plaisir à lire :) ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes tes questions sur la suite du scénario seront éclaircies, et j'espère que celui-ci aura réussi à en répondre à quelques unes ^^ C'est vrai que Gerald était un peu mou dans les chapitres précédents mais j'ai arrangé ça dans celui-ci, en quelque sorte ;)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous et m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**QUATRIEME CONTACT**

* * *

_Enfin !_

Enfin, ils se mettaient en route !

Plus tôt, Luxus avait reçu la position de Mirajane grâce à son téléphone. Elle se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de leur position actuelle, au nord-ouest. Gerald lui avait signalé que là-bas se trouvait un appartement assez exposé et qu'il devrait y aller à pieds.

_Pas de véhicule_, avait-il déclaré en rangeant un couteau dans l'étui qui pendant à sa ceinture. _Le bruit semble les attirer._

Ils devront donc faire preuve de discrétion pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment. La patience était loin d'être son point fort dans certains cas mais la vie de Mirajane se jouait et il était hors de question de déconner.

« Couvrez-nous autant que vous le pouvez lorsque nous serons en difficulté, fit savoir son collègue à ses hommes. Visez la tête, économisez les munitions. Lorsque nous ne serons plus dans votre visuel, stoppez les tirs. Une fois que nous serons à notre destination, je vous informerez. À partir de là, vous contacterez la base pour votre propre extraction et nous, nous procéderons à la notre. À vos positions, soldats ! »

Luxus attendait patiemment que Gerald le rejoigne au rebord du bâtiment. Du côté auquel ils étaient, il s'agissait plus bas d'une petite ruelle où aucun Zack ne passait. Ils y descendront en rappel. Une fois en bas, ils devront longer les murs de la petite suite de bâtiments jusqu'à atteindre la rue principale.

Cette partie fut la plus simple à faire.

Un M9 solidement ancré dans ses mains calleuses, le blond regardait son ami qui avait commencé à traverser la rue centrale. Plaqué contre le mur, il jeta un coup d'œil puis le rejoignit, surveillant leurs arrières. Son souffle s'était pris dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit le gargouillement et les gémissements vides d'émotions, simplement guidés par leurs instincts.

Ils étaient morts, ces gens qui marchaient sans réel but. Ils étaient morts, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

C'était bien plus éprouvant que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Et ce n'était qu'une partie du chemin.

« Merde, marmonna Gerald.

- Quoi ? Se renseigna-t-il en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Zack semble avoir créé un joli comité, à onze heures. On ne peut pas les contourner. »

Il leva la main.

Aussi soudainement que l'avait été son geste, des tirs s'élevèrent. Sniper principalement, visant d'une extrême précision. Ses hommes semblaient vraiment préparés.

« On y va. »

Le duo reprit la route, tirant parfois pour avancer, afin de trotter jusqu'à atteindre un bâtiment bien précis.

_Un peu plus loin de la rue que tu peux voir, il y a un ancien bureau. Pour accéder au toit, il y a des escaliers extérieurs. On devra d'abord débloquer l'échelle pour y accéder. Tu t'occuperas de me faire la courte échelle, _expliqua le bleu. _Le fait qu'on continue sur les toits est simple : les ruelles seront trop dangereuses. De plus, à partir d'un certain point, mes hommes ne pourront plus nous couvrir. Nos munitions et couteaux seront comme une denrée rare à partir de ce moment-là. Sur les toits, on courra aussi vite que possible pour prendre le maximum d'élan afin de passer sur l'immeuble voisin. Ce petit jeu devra durer jusqu'à atteindre la moitié du trajet._

Et c'était loin d'être aussi simple que le fait d'en parler.

Le matériel les ralentissait, bloquait certains de leurs mouvements et Gerald manqua de tomber entre la fente séparant les bâtiments s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de l'aider à rester accroché au rebord. Ils continuaient cependant, courant encore et encore, sautant, faisant une roulade parfois pour éviter de se blesser et de perdre du temps.

Leurs bottes claquaient, leurs souffles étaient irréguliers et rapides.

Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux : cratères des explosions, voitures brûlées, cadavres, fumée, flammes parfois. Et l'odeur leur faisait tourner la tête, leur donnant une autre impression que tout va trop vite. Le vent fouettait leur visage, leur apportant toujours plus du parfum immonde de la chair immolée et de la mort.

Mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, avançaient toujours. Et puis, c'est arrivé.

Un imprévu.

Le souffle court, Luxus regarda la bâtiment sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Il était coupé en deux.

Il posa ses yeux sur Gerald.

Penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux, il tentait d'égaliser ses respirations heurtées. Une goutte de sueur roula jusqu'à sa tempe et il l'essuya en se redressant pour regarder le ciel. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait, tout comme la sienne.

« Putain, l'entendit-il dire, c'était pas censé... Se passer...

- Rien de tout ce qui arrive... n'était censé se passer, Gerald... »

Il ricana amèrement.

« Le GPS... Il indique quoi ?

- On a même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin... »

Luxus rangea l'appareil dans une poche de sa veste kaki.

« T'as une idée ?

- Descendre est la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit... Mais tu connais les risques, répondit le blond.

- On a pas vraiment le choix... Le truc, c'est que nous serons ralentis et que nous devrons faire plus d'un détour... À moins que...

- Que ?

- À moins que tu ne sois partant pour qu'on traverse cet écart avec le grappin, Luxus. »

Le concerné attrapa un souffle fragile puis regarda à nouveau le bâtiment.

« Quand il faut y aller... »

* * *

Erza était restée silencieuse depuis un moment. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Dehors, les morts avaient envahi les rues près de cette habitation, ce qui donnait suite à beaucoup de risques si Mirajane et elle sortaient maintenant, sans rien comme moyen de protection ou, au moins, de défense.

Brusquement, elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur du groupe.

La rousse trouva en un rien de temps ce qu'elle voulait : des couteaux. Elle traversa l'appartement, prit un balai et du scotch. Elle en brisa le manche, se saisit d'un couteau et remplaça le bout par la lame qu'elle fit maintenir grâce au ruban adhésif. Elle fit de même avec l'autre morceau et le tendit à Mirajane qui saisit le sens de son action.

« On part quand même. On ne peut pas rester ici, expliqua Erza aux autres. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais j'ai appris une chose avec mon métier : ceux restant en mouvement ont souvent le plus de chance de survivre.

- Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, conclut Grey. Natsu, vient m'aider à déplacer le meuble. »

Le rose se mordit la lèvre mais hocha la tête.

« Merci de nous avoir hébergées. »

Erza et Mirajane sortirent de l'appartement, jetant un dernier regard au groupe.

« Où va-t-on ?

- À la station radio. De là-bas, on pourra peut-être contacter quelqu'un. »

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête tandis que la rousse regarda une dernière fois la porte de leur ancien refuge.

« J'espère qu'ils survivront. »


	5. cinquième contact

**Un chapitre de plus de publié :)**

**Hum... Je ne sais pas encore de combien d'actes sera constitué cette fic. Sûrement suivant mon inspiration ^^' Au niveau de la régularité, étant encore en vacance, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par jour.**

**Mystwalker25**** : Et bien disons qu'Erza a de bonnes connaissances en la matière. Après tout, son métier de journaliste l'oblige à fouiner dans des lieux pas forcément glamours :p et une Erza sans un minimum de savoir sur les armes ne seraient pas une Erza, selon moi :) en tout cas, ravie que tu ai apprécié le précédent chapitre et je te laisse lire celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**CINQUIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Cela devait faire une heure que Mirajane et Erza étaient parties, laissant le petit groupe. Une heure que le silence était complet dans l'appartement. Une heure que Natsu se demandait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas partis avec elles.

_Ceux restant en mouvement ont souvent le plus de chance de survivre._

C'était clair et concis : ils risquaient beaucoup plus gros en se terrant ici.

La phrase de la rousse tournait en boucle dans sa tête qu'il prit entre ses mains.

Merde, ce qui se passait en ce moment était presque _surréaliste _! Comment tout pouvait dégénérer si vite ?! C'était comme s'ils étaient plongés dans un cauchemar éveillé, là où pour que tout s'arrête, il faut mourir.

« Grey, on aurait dû les suivre. »

Le concerné grogna, signe qu'il désapprouvait son avis.

Ne comprenait-il donc pas la situation ? Ou avait-il peur, tout simplement ?

« Il a raison, approuva Kana. Et puis, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici. Il y a rien pour qu'on puisse survivre dans ce taudis.

- Jubia est d'accord. M. Grey, c'est insensé de s'attarder.

- Vous êtes tous cinglés... »

Croisant les bras, Natsu tiqua. Les sourcils froncés, il répliqua :

« Tu veux crever dans cet endroit ou quoi ? En tout cas, pas moi, et si je le dois, je te ferais bouger par la force !

- C'est mon choix, si je veux mourir dans ce trou, non ?!

- Sois pas con ! Rugit-il. T'as pensé à tes amis avant de dire ça ?! »

Un bruit sourd les fit taire.

« C'était... Quoi ?

- Ça venait du couloir, souffla la brune. On devrait... On devrait...

- Pas question ! Paniqua Grey. Merde ! Et si...

- Arrêtes d'hésiter ! »

On cogna fortement à la porte, encore. C'était plus brusque, comme si on voulait entrer de force. Et malgré le sang battant dans leurs oreilles, ils pouvaient très bien entendre les grognements rugueux.

« On aurait dû partir ! Cria Natsu. Passe-moi ce flingue Kana, on se barre ! Grey, viens et aide-moi à bouger ce meuble !

- _Ils _sont derrière, idiot ! On peut pas passer par là ! Et est-ce que tu sais te servir d'un pistolet, au moins ?!

- Jubia sait comment l'utiliser ! S'il vous plaît maintenant, arrêtez de hurler et trouvons une solution ! Jubia ne veut certainement pas mourir à cause de vos querelles ! »

Les deux jeune hommes se turent. C'était nouveau pour eux que de voir Jubia perdre patience et, surtout, crier pour cesser une de leur dispute.

Une silhouette à la fenêtre fit sursauter le groupe qui se recula brusquement. Kana donna le Colt à son amie, tandis que plusieurs morts frappaient aux vitres qui finit par se briser, pulvérisant le verre sur eux.

Et puis, tout dégénéra.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec le GPS, marmonna Luxus.

- Hein ? »

Ils avaient réussi à traverser l'immeuble sans trop de difficultés mais leurs muscles étaient comme en feu. À croire qu'ils avaient négligé leurs exercices physique, même si c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors ils avaient continué la route,pendant une heure et étaient presque à destination, à leur plus grand soulagement.

En ce moment, ils se trouvaient dans une supérette en piteux état qu'ils avaient pris soin de nettoyer à leurs manières.

Les lieux semblaient avoir été dévalisés par les habitants de Magnolia. Vitres brisées, étagères renversées, divers emballages et boites de conserve traînaient par terre. Du papier journal tapissait le sol à certains endroits et on y pouvait réussir à y lire en gros titre « L'épidémie de rage, mensonge ou réalité ? » en caractère gras et majuscule.

Enjambant un cadavre, il se dirigea vers Luxus après avoir laissé l'empreinte de ses semelles sur le carrelage avec le sang noir dans lequel les deux amis marchaient presque à chaque coin du magasin. Leurs vêtements en étaient presque imbibés à certains endroits.

« Déconnes pas ! »

Gerald se saisit de l'appareil et regarda l'écran. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda le blond.

« Tu as touché à quelque chose ?

- Tu insinues quoi, là ? »

Il reprit le GPS d'un geste brusque en tapant dessus avec sa paume, sur le côté.

« Haute technologie, hein ? C'est du foutage de gueule ! Un coup le point bouge et après il disparaît, faut p-

- Attends, quoi ? Le coupa-t-il. Comment ça, le point bougeait ?!

- Quoi ? C'est pas la... »

Et il sembla réaliser quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Laissant tomber le gadget par terre, il se gratta la tête avec ses mains en râlant une suite de mots incompréhensibles tandis que Gerald soupirait d'exaspération.

Pourquoi les journalistes ne savent-ils pas se tenir en place ?

Ça lui rappelait vaguement cette fille - une journaliste aussi - sur laquelle il avait manqué de peu de lui perforer la boîte crânienne avec le calibre d'un fusil de précision, à Crocus, là où une guerre faisait rage il y a quelques temps. Il se souvenait encore de son indignation quand il lui avait demandé de quitter les lieux sous peu ou il aurait été dans l'obligation de l'arrêter.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Gerald ? Hé, je te parle ! »

Il regarda Luxus qui avait croisé les bras, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Pardon, je n'écoutais pas. Tu disais ?

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? On continue ? »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, il observa la tête d'un Zack explosée grâce à son AK-47.

Le soleil était à son zénith quand il étaient entrés dans ce bâtiment. Ils étaient beaucoup trop lents. Si Mirajane était partie depuis un moment, ce serait une perte de temps considérable que d'aller sur son ancienne position, car elle aurait pris trop d'avance sur eux.

Ils devaient improviser.

« Est-ce que tu as vu dans quelle direction le point se dirigeait ?

- Sud-est, répondit Luxus sans hésiter.

- Pourquoi aller là-bas...? »

Sous la consternation de son frère d'arme, il se laissa tomber par terre avant de se mettre en tailleur. Il croisa les bras un temps avant de porter une main à son menton, les paupières fermées et un pli de concentration entre les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait par là pour que Mirajane s'y dirige ?

« Tu crois réellement que c'est le moment de faire une pause ? »

Il ignora sa question, réfléchissant, revoyant la cartographie de Magnolia. Au sud-est...

Anciennes usines fermées, quelques magasins, une station radio, un poste de police abandonné, un cimetière, des habitations... Mirajane a sans doute privilégié des endroits simples à la localisation et pas trop dur à reconnaître, si elle espère qu'on la retrouve rapidement. Elle était sûrement dans un lieu où communication est efficace et si elle fréquente Luxus comme il le pense, elle fera tout pour lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Donc... La station radio ou le poste de police ? Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre non plus son appel de détresse s'ils désiraient arriver avant une catastrophe, en admettant qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée.

Gerald se leva et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Luxus.

« On doit se séparer. »


	6. sixième contact

**Bonjour ^^**

**Mirajane1, je suis contente que cette histoire soit à ton goût :D et pour le point sur nos chers amis les zombies, j'expliquerais tout ça bientôt ^^**

**Je remercie encore ceux ou celles lisant ma fic et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout en m'excusant si vous tombez sur des fautes :) **

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**SIXIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Ce n'était que depuis quelques minutes tout au plus que Lucy s'était réveillée en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus son masque à oxygène. Elle souffla doucement

Comment allait-elle faire pour sortir d'ici ? Elle était sur une île, bon dieu !

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais gémit de douleur. Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, regarda le plafond d'un blanc pur et remarqua une couleur différente que celle de la peinture de la pièce. Elle battit des cils.

Près de la fenêtre, il y avait un jeune homme, plutôt bien habillé. Un costume trois pièces, noir, qui valait presque la paye que Lucy arrivait à obtenir à la fin du mois. Ses cheveux étaient roux, et, bizarrement, ou peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais dans les piques qu'ils formaient, elles y voyaient comme la forme des oreilles de félin. Sans doute les médicaments avaient encore un sacré effet sur elle. La couleur de ses yeux étaient cachées à cause des verres teintés de ses lunettes. Une sangle d'arme étaient posée sur son épaule. Sa main la tenait fermement.

« Lucy Heartfilia, c'est ça ? »

Son timbre était feutré, presque séducteur.

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, mais sa gorge était sèche, terriblement sèche, et elle avait l'impression que si elle parlait, elle risquait de le regretter, comme quand elle avalait sa salive.

« Je serais ton garde du corps, ici. Ton père m'a chargé de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Serrant les dents, la blonde fronça légèrement les sourcils en le fusillant du regard.

« Pas la peine de paraître si en colère, rit le garçon. Je ne fais que mon boulot pour lequel je reçois une belle somme.

- Un mercenaire, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est ridicule...

- Je préfère le terme garde du corps, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. Bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ne serais pas loin. »

Il traversa la pièce, jusqu'à atteindre la porte pour sortir.

« Attends ! »

Lucy fit la grimace. Parler était une véritable épreuve.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Si, mais je veux dire... Pourquoi une île ? Pourquoi pas sa résidence ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je vois... »

Le roux s'écarta de la sortie et prit la chaise où son paternel s'était lui même assis, dans la matinée, pour lui annoncer qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de s'habituer à cette nouvelle résidence et à son futur avenir.

« La ville de Magnolia est... Envahie.

- Quoi ? Comment ça « envahie » ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Ça c'est passé si... Rapidement. C'est une véritable catastrophe. Les forces armées sont acculées, ils ne peuvent rien faire à part freiner la menace. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Quelle menace ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Sans doute avait-il vu son incompréhension car il continua :

« J'en ai vu quelques uns, quand je n'étais pas encore sur l'île. C'est peut-être ridicule, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire, ce que je vais te dire. On ne voit ça que dans les films d'horreur, après tout, et là c'est... _réel_. Merde, des _zombies_. La réalité surpasse la fiction, il faut croire. »

Il soupira et elle vit son regard se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Cette île, c'est un peu comme le salut de tous les bourges, de ceux ayant assez d'argent pour les jeter par la fenêtre, même si je doute qu'ils le feront. Le gouvernement les a privilégiés, d'une certaine manière. C'est écœurant de savoir que plus de vies auraient pût être sauvées, si la cupidité ne rongeait pas ce monde. »

Il sourit, puis se leva.

« Il pourrait s'agir d'une sorte de punition divine pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, qui sait ? Je te laisse te reposer. C'était simplement pour te dire que tu seras surveillée, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras séjourner ici. »

La porte se ferma, laissant Lucy dans l'étonnement total où elle était plongée depuis le mot « zombies ».

Était-ce une blague ? Comment... Comment... ?

Elle sentit son cœur battre de manière saccadée.

Des zombies. À Magnolia. Là où ses amis se trouvaient. Étaient-ils saufs ? Et Natsu ? Elle devait le rejoindre en ville, hier. Comment allait-il ? Reby était rentrée de son voyage il y a deux jours et elle ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Était-elle dans un lieu sûr ? Était-elle blessée ?

Ils étaient tous en danger pendant qu'elle, elle était sagement allongée dans ce lit, dans une villa sans doute, là où toutes les personnes les plus ou moins riches se trouvent en train de vivre tranquillement, alors que d'autres se battent pour la survie.

La panique la submergea.

Elle devait à tout prix sortir de cet endroit !

* * *

Assise sur la banquette du camping-car trouvé et démarré par Natsu, Jubia regardait le paysage défiler, les yeux bouffis et encore embués de larmes. Kana était assise au siège passager, regardant une carte trouvé dans la boîte à gants. Elle l'entendait parler vaguement au rose d'une voix morte, serrée. Il lui répondait, parfois, son timbre étant presque un chuchotis.

Ils étaient sur la route et partait dans une direction, au nord, désirant s'éloigner du centre et se rapprocher de la côte. Celle qu'ils empruntaient maintenant était en ligne droite, et les arbres de la forêt la suivait.

En observant l'extérieur, il y a quelques minutes auparavant, Jubia avait vu deux motos foncer vers le sud. Bien que ce fut rapide, elle avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait de militaires, grâce aux vêtements. Elle se demanda un temps ce qu'ils fabriquaient, puis renifla. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le ciel qui était bleu était devenu gris, et une pluie s'abattait sur la ville.

Les gouttes glissaient sur la vitre, laissant la jeune femme songeuse.

Jubia aimait la pluie, son odeur, sa douceur. Elle pouvait être froide ou chaleureuse, gentille ou violente. Étrangement, elle se reconnaissait dans ces larmes provenant du ciel.

Avec un sourire, Grey avait approuvé cette pensée, une fois.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi ça c'était passé comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'agir ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle n'aura sans doute jamais les réponses à ses questions. Grey ne lui répondra jamais.

Il l'avait abandonnée.

Un sanglot traversa son corps, suivit par un deuxième.

Parti. Il était parti.

_« Je vous rejoindrez plus tard, promis ! Mais barrez-vous ! »_

Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment comptait-il tenir sa promesse ? Jubia n'aimait pas douter de lui, mais elle n'aimait pas également croire en de faux espoirs.

Ces monstres les avaient acculés dans le petit appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se replient dans la chambre. Grey et Natsu s'étaient empressés de bloquer la porte avec ce qu'ils pouvaient, jusqu'à ce que le brun pousse son ami jusqu'à la fenêtre que Kana et elle avaient ouvert pour fuir.

Jubia se souvenait encore de son regard, lorsque les morts avaient enfoncé la porte. Il y avait un mélange de peur, de regrets et d'excuses.

Son cri résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, lui rappelant sans cesse la dure réalité, celle où Grey avait disparu.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, et que le véhicule s'était arrêté. Elle les essuya du revers de la manche puis se leva, allant dans le côté conducteur.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Le moteur refuse de redémarrer ! Pesta Natsu.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Ouais, on doit continuer à pieds. »

Et le cauchemar continua.


	7. septième contact

**Salut les gens ! :D**

**Les OST sont vraiment une superbe source d'inspiration *o* Voilà, juste pour dire que ça m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre, surtout pour le premier point de vu ^^ Le second sera d'ailleurs beaucoup beaucoup plus court.**

**Mirajane1 : Pourquoi Grey ? :D hm... Je sais pas... :3 peut-être le sauras-tu un jour... :)**

**Mystwalker25 : Maintenant que tu soulignes ce point, c'est vrai que j'ai complètement oublié le mal des transports de Natsu. J'ai arrangé ce détail à ma sauce dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**SEPTIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Le temps devenait précieux pour les deux militaires. Alors, ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec la carte de la sûreté et avaient trouvé de quoi se diriger plus vite au sud-est : des motos. C'était sans doute par le plus grand des hasards que la clef de contact était encore sur les véhicules, mais ils n'allaient pas se plaindre. C'était une chance, et ils allaient la saisir sans broncher.

Sur la route, ils avaient vu passer un camping-car. De nouveaux survivants, sans doute.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain moment qu'ils se séparèrent : Luxus avait décidé de partir vers la station radio, laissant à Gerald le poste de police. Et étrangement, les lieux étaient plutôt calmes, ce qui inquiétait le blond.

La pluie était glaciale. Ses vêtements étaient trempés , ses cheveux se retrouvaient plaqués à son visage et pour ne rien arranger, il y avait ce foutu vent qui le faisait frisonner. Ce même vent qui s'engouffrait entre les failles visibles sur certaines habitations pour jouer une mélodie sinistre. Celui aussi qui faisait voltiger des morceaux de papier pour qu'ils s'écrasent sur le bitume explosé et dont les morceaux de goudron traînaient un peu partout.

Il se retint d'éternuer. Si Zack était dans les parages, pas question de se faire repérer à cause de ça. Ce serait presque ridicule.

La station radio était juste devant lui et la porte semblait s'être fait défoncer. Coup de pieds, à première vue. Donc quelqu'un était passé par-là. Mirajane ? Elle n'était cependant pas la seule à chercher un refuge... Mais une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

Toujours écouter son instinct.

Alors, Luxus était rentré, tous ses sens en alerte. Le plancher grinça légèrement sous ses semelles alors qu'il avançait à pas de loup, l'arme levée et le doigt frôlant la gâchette tandis que sa lumière éclairait l'endroit sombre. Il regarda à gauche et à droite, le matériel cliquetant à peine sous ses gestes.

Le bâtiment semblait s'être fait visiter à plusieurs reprises. Les pièces dans lesquelles ils était passé se trouvaient être dans une sacrée pagaille. Le matériel était foutu.

Il souffla doucement, une légère fumée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il entendait des gouttes s'écraser au sol.

Il devait trouver la salle d'émission et tout portait à croire que cette dernière se situait à l'étage, ayant vu juste des bureaux, une salle de pause et le hall d'entrée. à cette partie du bâtiment.

Luxus comptait faire demi-tour, étant arrivé au bout d'un couloir, et se retourna avant de laisser un sursaut ébranler tout son corps lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur un Zack.

Sans hésiter une seconde, il se recula et tira pour grogner lorsque le sang et la cervelle du zombie gicla sur lui.

Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il revoyait encore les yeux jaunes dardés sur lui, où des vaisseaux sanguins y avaient éclaté. Relevant son arme, il découvrit rapidement que son agitation avait attiré de nouveaux venus.

Au revoir la discrétion, bonjour la brutalité.

Ne perdant pas un instant, il élimina la vermine, avançant jusqu'aux escaliers qui le mènerait à l'étage pendant que les cadavres tombaient un à un dans un gargouillis en libérant une matière visqueuse de leur bouche. Les éclats de ses tirs illuminaient pendant un instant encore la pièce, jusqu'à ce que le dernier Zack qu'il vit s'écrase au sol. Son chargeur vide le rejoignit puis il posa un pied sur une marche en soufflant.

Brusquement, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'éclairer les escaliers, deux morts gémirent et se jetèrent sur lui, le plaquant à terre. Sa tête se heurta sur le plancher, le faisant lâcher par inadvertance son arme. Une substance nauséabonde barbouiller son visage et Zack inhala son odeur tout en ouvrant la bouche pour émettre une sorte de cri. Luxus en profita pour le frapper à la mâchoire tout en évitant de justesse la morsure du deuxième.

Il roula sur le côté, récupéra son M9 et comptait tirer sauf que l'arme en décida autrement : elle était enraillée.

Poussant un grognement, il saisit son couteau de combat de son étui et prit la lampe.

En se relevant, il prit appui sur son pied gauche pour effectuer une rotation afin d'éviter le zombie qui se ruait sur lui et planta sa boîte crânienne avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. La lame entra et se retira aussi facilement. Il repoussa d'un coup le second et lança le couteau rapidement dans sa tête. Zack tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd.

Luxus se dirigea vers lui et récupéra son arme en égalisant sa respiration devenue incontrôlable sous leurs attaques.

Étant revenu au point de départ, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur : pas d'autres zombies à l'horizon pour le moment. Autant saisir cette chance et continuer.

D'un pas plus lourd à cause de la fatigue de ses muscles, il monta les marches, abandonnant son M9 enraillé et privilégiant son pistolet.

Canon pointé vers le bas, il atteignit le deuxième. Il pouvait entendre des bruits d'incision, provenant de plus loin. Et, à mesure qu'il s'approchait, Zack tapissait le sol, décapité et baignant dans son sang noir.

Merde, c'était ça qui filtrait à travers le plancher ? Et qui avait fait ce carnage ? Mirajane ? OK, il savait qu'elle était très douée pour manier un ustensile coupant au vu du nombre de fois où elle cuisinait mais... Mais à ce point ?

Pas de le temps d'y penser, un cri féminin lui parvint aux oreilles et il se précipita jusqu'à la source du bruit, de là où une faible lumière était aussi visible. Et aussi soudainement qu'il soit arrivé, une lame menaça de lui couper la tête s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser.

« Oh ? Luxus ?! C'est... C'est toi ? »

Le concerné se releva et, d'un geste brusque, serra la jeune femme devant lui en enfouissant son nez dans les boucles argentées et en oubliant qu'elle avait failli le tuer par mégarde. Il inspira un coup, se noyant dans sa fragrance tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte, son visage calé dans son épaule.

Et puis il s'éloigna d'un coup, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais que te retrouver est pire qu'un parcours du combattant ?!

- Désolée, rit-elle. J'ai fait tomber mon téléphone quand ces... Trucs nous ont attaqué. »

C'était donc pour ça que sa position avait brusquement disparu du GPS... Deux secondes...

« Pourquoi ce « nous » ? Attends, tu n'es pas toute seule ? »

Luxus remarqua alors la jeune femme penchée sur les appareils d'émission.

« C'est Erza Scarlett. Je t'ai parlé d'elle quelques fois. »

Il hocha la tête, raide. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de savoir qu'il y avait une nouvelle survivante, non, loin de là.

Le problème se résumait en un mot : surprise.

Car il avait dit à Gerald qu'il partait à la recherche de Mirajane. _Juste_ Mirajane. Là, si sa mémoire était exacte, il se retrouvait également avec une collègue de cette dernière. Et dieu qu'il savait que Gerald n'aimait pas les surprises de ce genre.

Luxus gémit et se frotta la tête.

Bon, d'une manière où d'une autre, il devra le contacter pour la future extraction. Avant, il devait d'abord expliquer la raison de sa présence aux deux demoiselles.

« Je vais faire vite et simple : il faut qu'on sorte de ce bâtiment et que je contacte un collègue pour qu'il nous rejoigne. On devra ensuite attendre dans un lieu à peu près sûr jusqu'à ce qu'on nous évacue.

- Une extraction ? S'étonna Erza.

- Pour aller où ? S'enquit Mirajane en croisant les bras. Tu as bien vu que plus rien dans cette ville ne rime avec coin paisible.

- Notre armée possède des plates-formes, en mer. C'est là-bas que nous irons. »

En parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie pour faire face à la pluie qui semblait avoir redoublée d'intensité.

« Cette épicerie fera l'affaire. »

Le trio s'y dirigea en trottant puis entra par la vitre brisée. Il y avait toujours une maudite sonnette à la porte et qui tintait comme un carillon. Et il était hors de questions de tomber à nouveau sur Zack. Pas alors qu'il était presque à court de munitions et que les seules armes des jeunes femmes étaient un bout de bois avec une lame fixée au bout. Ingénieux, cependant.

« Derrière le comptoir. »

Une fois assis par terre, Luxus décida de prendre contact avec Gerald.

« Alors ? Tu l'a trouvée ? »

Il capta un léger froncement de sourcils de la part de la rouquine lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du bleu grésiller dans le talkie-walkie.

« Ouais.

- Tant mieux. Écoutes, j'arrive bientôt à la station radio. Vu que mes recherches de mon côté n'avaient rien donné, j'ai pris de l'avance.

- Gerald ?

- Quoi ? Il y a eu un problème ?

- Nan, au contraire. Simplement...

- Simplement quoi, Luxus ?

- Mirajane n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. »

Silence. Et puis, au bout d'une minute sûrement, Gerald reprit :

« Maintiens ta position Luxus, je commence à demander l'extraction. »

Et coupa la communication.

Luxus lâcha un profond soupir. Finalement, ça c'était assez bien passé, non ?

* * *

Le camping-car ayant lâché, le trio avait dû continuer la route à pied pendant un certain moment, et ça, sous une pluie torrentielle qui ne semblait pas prête à s'arrêter. C'était comme un jour de deuil pour tous les morts d'aujourd'hui et d'hier.

Pour Grey.

Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes de marche que Kana vit l'ombre d'un véhicule devant eux. Et, alors qu'ils avaient continué la route à une allure peu recommandé, Natsu prit la parole d'une voix rauque :

« Je me sens... Pas très bien... »

Elle freina et le rose ouvrit la portière, vomissant. Le bruit du liquide touchant le sol donna envie à Jubia d'en rajouter une couche, mais elle s'abstint en serrant les dents, se contentant de se terrer d'avantage dans son mutisme, celui dans lequel la brune avait remarqué qu'elle s'était enfermée, depuis l'incident.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments ? S'enquit Kana en lui frottant le dos.

- J'ai pris un cachet.. Ce matin... Le reste... Est chez moi... »

Voilà qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Sans ses pilules, Natsu ne supportaient absolument pas les transports.

À son grand étonnement, il ferma la portière une fois qu'il ai fini de vomir. Elle le vit essuyer les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front pour souffler :

« Continues de rouler jusqu'à la côte... On peut pas rester ici... »

Kana regarda dans le rétroviseur. Jubia semblait d'accord avec Natsu. Alors, reprenant vite leur vitesse initiale, ils roulèrent de nouveau.

Mais peut-être que leur destination n'était pas la meilleure, réalisèrent-ils quand ils arrivèrent.

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes et vous dit au revoir, m'enfin, jusqu'au prochain chapitre :D**


	8. huitième contact

**Me revoilà avec le huitième chapitre :3 Et bien, ayant une petite avance sur l'écrit, j'ai décidé d'en poster un second pour votre plus grand bonheur ou pas :p**

**Mystwalker25 : Tes remarques ne sont pas fausses et je dois dire qu'après avoir lu celle sur Luxus et ses cheveux, j'ai également commencé à rire en les imaginant friser XD oui, « Zack » désigne les zombies mais ont-ils envahi la côte ? Il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour le savoir :D**

**Mirajane1 : Grey s'est-il transformé en zombie ? Ce sera un mystère pour le moment :p Voui, le Gégé ne va pas être tout content :3 mais il sera loiiiiiiin d'être déçu ;)**

**En vous souhaitant toujours une agréable lecture, je m'excuse pour les fautes possibles et du court point de vue de Lucy :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

**HUITIEME CONTACT**

* * *

La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis un moment, et ça, ça n'arrangeait en rien Lucy qui voulait faire un tour à l'extérieur, pour voir si une brèche était possible dans cet endroit. Elle était enfin sortie de son lit et se déliait les jambes, doucement, dans un couloir de la villa, sous le regard avisé de _Loki_.

Loki.

Elle avait souri quand il lui avait dit son prénom, après une hésitation. Loki, ça vient de la mythologie grecque, non ? Ça l'avait amusée pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle écarte le roux de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa future évasion.

Et ce fameux _Loki_ était un problème. Car comme il le lui avait fait savoir, il ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle. Alors elle devait trouver un moyen. Se débarrasser de lui était sans doute la plus farfelue. Ce garçon était bien plus expérimenté qu'elle et saura la maîtriser. Le semer ? C'était une possibilité, tout comme l'enfermer dans une pièce. Pour ça, il faudra l'attirer, ce qui serait assez aisé, de son avis. Ou alors...

Ou alors, le convertir à sa cause, et partir avec lui hors de l'île, ce qui serait sans aucun doute la meilleure solution pour réussir à survivre à l'extérieur.

Lucy soupira.

Elle devait faire vite, dans tous les cas.

* * *

Pourquoi faut-il toujours un imprévu ? Ce genre de choses qui vous font tiquer, qui vous agace jusqu'à ce que vous vous y fassiez. Ce genre de choses que Gerald était loin d'aimer, surtout dans ce métier. Mais il voyait d'une certaine manière le bon côté : si Mirajane possédait une quelconque information, alors peut-être que le deuxième journaliste aussi.

Ou plutôt, _la _deuxième journaliste.

Sérieusement, sur une probabilité de combien pouvait-il tomber sur _elle _?

Gerald manqua de peu de glisser sous la terrible farce qu'on semblait lui infliger quand il avait aperçu Luxus sortir d'une épicerie avec deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés, une blanche et une _rousse_. Pendant un instant, il préféra faire demi-tour pour tuer à nouveau du Zack mais se retint, marchant cette fois prudemment – car il avait couru pour arriver ici le plus vite possible – vers eux sous la pluie encore battante.

C'était étrange que dans ce coin de quartier, ce soit aussi calme alors que dans les autres, il était simple de dire qu'il s'agissait de fourmilières ambulantes.

Il avait pris une profonde inspiration avant d'arriver devant eux, jaugeant « _l'imprévu _» qu'était la deuxième jeune femme. Elle avait plissé les yeux, scruté son visage et finalement soufflé :

« Toi ! »

Un rire lui gratta la gorge en voyant l'irritation émanant d'elle. Gerald s'abstint cependant. Il avait prévu au fond de lui cette sorte de haine à son égard.

Mais pas la phénoménale gifle qu'elle plâtra sur son visage, le faisant légèrement tituber vers l'arrière, et qui raisonna dans la rue vide.

Dieu, depuis quand les femmes ont autant de force ?!

Tenant son arme à une main, il prit sa joue sans aucun doute rougie sous le coup de l'explosive rouquine de l'autre. Il capta un ricanement de la part de Luxus et un haussement de sourcils de la fameuse Mirajane.

Gerald émit un simple grognement et marmonna :

« Un hélicoptère arrivera dans dix minutes. On doit tenir cette position.

- Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir, fit le blond, mais vous vous connaissez ? C'est assez...

- Surprenant, acheva la compagne de ce dernier. Erza, pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

- Excusez-moi, râla le bleu, cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour parler tranquillement ! »

Et à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Luxus repéra un groupe de Zack venir vers eux, de là où son collègue venait.

« Merde ! Mec, faut croire que tu as des fans !

- Très drôle ! Et si on sécurisait le périmètre maintenant ?! »

Et ils se mirent à tirer, les douilles tintant sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que leurs armes finissent de crachoter. Et pourtant, Zack, lui, n'avait pas fini d'arriver et fini par encercler le groupe.

Erza et Mirajane les tenait à l'écart, faisaient même tomber quelques têtes sous la consternation des deux soldats qui, eux, ne pouvaient rien faire à part tenir leur couteau de combat fermement dans leur main. À croire qu'elles étaient bien plus compétentes. Cependant, les zombies se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et bientôt les firent se presser les uns contre les autres.

« Et maintenant ? Haleta Mirajane. On fait quoi ?

- On continue ! »

D'un coup de pied, Gerald repoussa un mort qui avait attrapé Erza alors qu'elle était occupée avec un autre Zack pour ensuite lui perforer le crâne. Une légère esquive sur droite et il fit de même sur un second, puis un troisième, rapidement rejoint par Luxus qui en fit tomber d'autres.

La pluie ralentissait leurs mouvements pourtant assez rapides. Leurs semelles claquaient sur les flaques prenant une couleur noire, éclaboussant ceux à proximité. Leurs vêtements leur collaient au corps et leurs cheveux restaient fermement plaqués à leur visage.

Bientôt, une bonne trentaine de cadavres gisaient à terre mais il en continuait d'affluer. Et dire qu'en plein centre, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la tête du serpent tandis que là, ce n'en était qu'une infime partie.

Essoufflé, Gerald tua d'autres Zack jusqu'à ce que le muscle de son bras refuse de lui obéir à cause d'une douleur trop conséquente.

« Merde...! »

C'était loin d'être le moment pour qu'une blessure se réveille à un moment pareil ! Son corps sembla cependant être d'un autre avis au vu de sa manche se teintant progressivement d'une couleur pourpre. Il passa son couteau dans sa main gauche et continua néanmoins son boulot, aidé par Luxus et les journalistes, jusqu'à ce que le son des hélices battant l'air leur parvienne et qu'une mitrailleuse lourde fasse une brèche dans le cercle qu'avait créé Zack.

Le moyen de survie se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, et le signal était simple : courir jusqu'à lui, pendant que le mitrailleur se chargeait de ralentir les morts.

Sans perdre un instant, ils s'y précipitèrent en sautant pas dessus les corps. Leurs muscles les tiraillaient sévèrement.

Brusquement, Erza trébucha quand un Zack dont il manquait la moitié du corps avait réussi à saisir sa cheville. Son arme tombée lors de sa chute, elle fracassa donc sa tête avec le talon de sa chaussure jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre le craquement de l'os et que son pied s'enfonce dans la chair et, à son plus grand dégoût, sûrement dans le cerveau.

Gerald, remarquant l'absence de la rousse, fit brusquement demi-tour tandis que Luxus et Mirajane venait de rejoindre l'hélicoptère. Il attrapa son bras, dégagea son pied de la boîte crânienne et la fit se relever pour tenir sa main fermement et retourner vers leur moyen de transport.

Ce dernier décolla dès qu'ils montèrent à bord.

Il nota qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché la main de la journaliste. Il s'empressa de le faire en marmonnant quelque chose et partit s'installer sur un des sièges, croisant les bras et en faisant la grimace sous son geste.

« Que ça fait du bien d'être assis, soupira Luxus. Je n'en peux plus.

- Une douche ne te fera sans doute pas de mal, sourit Mirajane en touchant les cheveux blonds trempés et imbibés d'une substance visqueuse.

- Et bien, Strauss, tu sembles aussi en avoir besoin, fit-il remarquer. Nous aviserons de ce cas ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- Oh, par pitié, arrêtez avec vos sous-entendus. »

Le remarque du bleu les fit rire.

« Mais c'est... »

Mirajane regarda Erza qui venait de voir quelque chose en contrebas, avec la paire de jumelles empruntée à l'artilleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La rousse regarda son amie.

« Tu te souviens du petit groupe que nous avons rencontré, beaucoup plus tôt ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. »

* * *

**Merci pour avoir lu et à la prochaine :D**


	9. neuvième contact

**Coucou ! :D**

**Donc le neuvième chapitre qui m'aura donné mal à la tête. J'ai eu beau l'avoir réécrit encore et encore, j'avais toujours cette impression que ce n'était pas terrible... Mais je vais vous laisser juger ^^**

**Mystwalker25 : J'ai mis grecque ? Dire que dans ma tête, j'avais écrit « nordique ». Ouuh, je me relis bien mal... XD la gifle sur le côté gauche, parce que c'est bien la symétrie ! * PAN * Que devient Grey ? Il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour le découvrir :)**

* * *

**NEUVIEME CONTACT**

* * *

Ça c'était passé vraiment vite.

Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol lourdement, le haut de son corps s'écrasant par la suite sur le sable mouillé qui se teintait peu à peu de rouge. De son sang.

La vision trouble, Natsu toussota, un long gémissement se tirant de sa gorge. La voix de Kana lui parvenait faiblement. Elle criait. Différents ténors affluèrent. Des hommes, ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état en quelques secondes, en un coup.

Une pression sur son côté. Des mots d'encouragement tremblants.

Jubia.

« Allez, Natsu, tiens bon...! »

Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche.

Elle pleurait. Il sentait ses larmes goutter sur sa joue gauche.

« … Ne pars pas... Pas toi aussi... »

Un effleurement sur son visage. Et plus rien. La présence de Jubia lui sembla avoir disparu. La voix de Kana se faisait plus forte. Ça fit bourdonner ses oreilles alors qu'il tentait de se relever, ses mains glissant sur le sable, lentement, laissant leur chemin. Il réussit à se redresser, un filet rouge pendant de sa lèvre inférieure.

Et brusquement, il se reçut un coup dans l'abdomen, le faisant rouler pour finir sur le dos dans un grognement sourd.

Il battit des cils, toussant. Il avait mal, vraiment.

« … Te laisser ici...

- … Filles, d'accord ? ...

- … Va s'amuser... »

Natsu haleta, essaya de bouger pour aider ses amies.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, juste tenté eux aussi de monter à bord d'un bateau, comme toutes ces personnes entassées ici, comme du bétail. Et lorsque le trio avait réussi, un groupe d'hommes avait éjecté le rose. Et, ayant un tempérament pour le moins explosif, il s'était empressé de fracasser plusieurs types. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que l'un deux ait une arme blanche et qu'on le poignarde avec.

Résultat, il était en train de se vider de son sang, sans pouvoir rien faire et en étant aussi vulnérable qu'un pauvre agneau. Kana et Jubia avaient réussi à descendre pour se précipiter vers lui, pour l'aider.

Le reste était plus flou. Mais il comprenait parfaitement que ces mecs espéraient « jouer » avec ses amies, et contre leur gré. Et si Natsu détestait bien une chose, c'est qu'on touche à ses camarades. Seulement, dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Mais il essayait quand même.

Tous ses sens se détraquaient. Sa vision était comme dédoublée après qu'on lui ai administré un coup violent sur le crâne. Ça sifflait dans ses oreilles mais il entendait encore les cris des filles. Et puis, moins nettement, comme de l'air brassé. Un coup de feu. Encore des cris, mais pas que ceux à Kana et Jubia. Il y avait des bruits de lutte, des corps qui tombaient au sol.

« … Ils arrivent ! Courrez ! … »

Tout allait trop vite pour lui.

Il vomit.

Toujours des tirs accompagnés de hurlements.

Natsu se sentit soulever, trop brusquement. Il essaya de se soustraire, et frappa l'homme se tenant devant lui pour retomber à terre. Ça faisait mal.

Il avait réussi à capter un éclat blond avant de recevoir un coup assez fort sur la tête, qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

Et tout devint noir.

La nuit était tombée, la pluie s'était arrêtée.

Lucy en avait donc profité pour sortir, mettre enfin les pieds dehors. L'air était frais, doux, mais l'humidité persistait et la chaleur revenait malgré que le soleil soit disparu depuis quelques heures. Les étoiles brillaient fougueusement.

Ses yeux noisette regardaient le jardin : piscine, palmiers, terrasse, bar, mur de dix mètres certainement, caméras.

Mais quand donc cette maudite prison avait été construite ?! C'était à ça que servait les impôts qu'ils payaient ou quoi ? Bientôt, elle ne sera même plus étonnée si elle découvrait un bunker où des politiques s'y seraient réfugiés. Ce monde était vraiment pourri.

Elle tourna les talons, mains derrière le dos, et observa le rouquin.

Il était installé sur une des chaises longues, en train de regarder son arme.

C'était un jeune homme assez charmant.

Ses cheveux l'intriguaient vraiment et elle mourrait d'envie d'y laissait courir ses doigts pour en découvrir la texture. Ils tombaient devant ses lunettes teintés, caressait son nez parfait. Son regard glissa doucement sur les lèvres qu'elles devinaient être chaudes, peut-être un peu dures.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées.

« Loki ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur elle.

« Hum ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu ce boulot ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Était-il surpris pas sa question ? Sans doute. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir, car toutes informations sur lui étaient précieuses.

Après tout, elle avait pris sa décision : elle sortirait de cet endroit, avec lui.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela intéresserait une riche héritière comme toi.

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis curieuse.

- Et cette curiosité peut te mener à ta perte. Écoutes, tu as l'air d'être une bonne fille, mais mon boulot consiste simplement à te surveiller, et non à tisser des liens d'amitié avec toi. »

Elle croisa les bras et gonfla les joues.

Bon. Il fallait croire que ce serait bien plus difficile que prévu que de se mettre Loki dans la poche. Elle aurait donc besoin de temps.

Un temps précieux pour ses amis.

« Je tiens juste à savoir quels sont les antécédents de celui que mon père à engager.

- Un autre jour, peut-être. Mais il se fait tard. »

Loki se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« Ton père veut te voir demain. Alors il est temps que tu partes donc te coucher.

« Bien, bien... »

Sans plus que questions, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit par le rouquin.

Ses pieds glissaient sur le plancher en bois jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre indiquée par le garçon. Elle se retourna.

« Demain, tu me raconteras quelques trucs te concernant ! »

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle entra et ferma la porte rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Le chapitre dix sera plus long, promis ! :D Et donc je vous dis à la prochaine :3**


	10. dixième contact

**Déjà le chapitre dix ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous suivez mon histoire :) et comme promis, celui-ci est un peu plus long que le neuvième ^^**

**- Ne pouvant pas publier demain, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre dix aujourd'hui.**

**Mystwalker25 : Et oui, Loki fais le dur, mais le gentil séducteur qu'il est ne tardera pas à resurgir C:****  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DIXIÈME**** CONTACT**

* * *

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit qu'Erza se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur couvrant son front. Elle alluma la lumière et glissa ses pieds hors du lit - dont le matelas était un peu dur - pour les poser sur le froid du sol. Un frisson la parcourut, remontant le long de son échine. Les coudes sur les genoux, ses mains cachèrent son visage quand elle se pencha légèrement.

Avant que le noir ne règne en maître, ils avaient fini par arriver sur une des plates-formes naviguant sur la mer, avec trois passagers en plus que prévu : Natsu, Kana et Jubia. Dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le ferme, Luxus avait soulevé Natsu pour l'amener à l'infirmerie du bâtiment, ce dernier étant grièvement blessé. Les filles qui l'accompagnaient - n'y avait-il pas un autre garçon avec elles, un certain Grey ? - avaient suivi le grand blond, laissant Gerald, Mirajane et elle-même sur le pont éclairée par les projecteurs du bâtiment principal.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses yeux émeraude ne la lâchant pas alors qu'il leur demandait de le suivre. Elles avaient visité les lieux, accompagné par Gerald qui leur montrait le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire où un repas chaud les attendait. Par la suite, il les avait conduites dans leur chambre.

_« C'est une bâtisse pour les militaires. Les civils ne sont en théorie pas acceptés. Alors, ne faîtes pas trop d'agitation. »_

Sa voix était chaude. Douce. Et étrangement, elle tournait dans sa tête.

Mirajane et Erza étaient parties se doucher, puis étaient tombées d'épuisement sur leur lit aux draps et oreillers verts.

Mais dormir était une autre épreuve. Voilà pourquoi la rousse s'était brusquement réveillée, le corps tremblant et suant.

Son cœur s'était finalement apaisé tandis qu'elle remarquait que Mirajane n'était plus ici. Sans doute avec Luxus. Ces deux-là avaient sans doute des choses à rattraper.

Elle prit les vêtements de rechange mit à disposition : un pantalon kaki bien trop grand – sans doute destiné à un homme -, ceinture, débardeur noir et bottes de la même couleur. Une fois habillée, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Les flash des morts lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

Erza déambulait dans les couloirs, sans réel but, croisait parfois quelques soldats qu'elle salua vaguement, jusqu'à ce que son regard se soit accroché sur un éclat bleu.

Gerald.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle se décida à le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement au corps à corps et au tir, au vu des tatamis et des stands. Elle le vit penché sur une des tables où plusieurs armes - blanche ou à feu - étaient soigneusement alignées.

Le jeune homme s'était changé, et portait des vêtement similaires aux siens. Son marcel lui collait à la peau.

Ses épaules étaient larges et musclées, son dos finement ciselé et, lorsqu'elle descendit un peu plus ses yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait également une belle chute de reins.

La rousse avait soudain chaud aux joues alors qu'elle se livrait un combat mental pour ne plus regarder le derrière du militaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes, Erza ? »

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était retourné, bras croisés et un sourcil haussé .

« Oh... Je, euhm... Je... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Depuis quand bafouillait-elle dans une phrase ? Surtout devant _lui _?

« Bien, soupira Gerald. Puisque tu es ici, autant me montrer ce dont tu es capable.

- Tu as déjà vu de quoi j'étais capable.

- À l'arme blanche, oui, mais pas au tir.

- Je suis une journaliste, si tu te rappelles. Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'armes à feu.

- Et bien, tu vas _apprendre _! »

Gerald se retourna un instant, prit un pistolet et s'approcha d'elle en quelques pas.

L'instant qui suivit, elle se retrouva dans un des stands, le bleu derrière elle.

« Tu pourrais m'expliquer, au moins.

- Tu veux que je te guide ? Lança-t-il, narquois. Toi, mademoiselle Scarlett, veut que je l'aide ?

- Tais-toi, marmonna la concernée.

- D'abord, fit-il en ignorant son dernier commentaire, la position. »

Erza écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et remonter sur ses côtes, la faisant se tenir droite.

« Restes comme ça. Juste, sois moins raide. »

La chaleur disparue puis revint, plus brute, plus forte. Ça l'entourait, comme lorsqu'elle s'enroule dans son drap pour se réchauffer.

La fragrance de Gerald emplit ses narines, son souffle caressa sa joue droite, son corps se moula au sien, doucement.

« Lèves ton arme. »

Sa voix, toute proche de son oreille, la berça. Elle obtempéra et les mains calleuses du bleus emprisonnèrent les siennes, la guidant, levant ses bras un peu plus.

Depuis quand se conduisait-il aussi intimement avec elle ? La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait été l'homme le plus distant, froid et calculateur qu'elle ai vu de toute sa vie. Même s'il lui avait sauvé la mise, elle l'avait frappé si fort qu'elle devait lui avoir cassé une côte, à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, celui qui était derrière elle en ce moment en semblait l'antithèse.

« Vises la cible. Bloques ta respiration si tu as besoin. Concentres-toi et détends-toi. Puis vas-y, quand tu es prête. »

Ses pouces caressèrent sa peau, et elle jura qu'ils laissaient un sillage de feu après leur passage.

Et elle tira, son doigt écrasant la gâchette. Le recul se fit sentir mais le corps du jeune homme la bloqua.

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. »

Son sourire, elle le sentait. Mais elle voulait le voir.

Erza tourna la tête, légèrement. Son cœur s'arrêta, un instant.

Le souffle prit dans la gorge, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ses orbes bruns trouvèrent ceux émeraudes, un éclat les traversant. Elle se rapprocha, juste un peu, pour mieux le sentir.

Et brusquement, Gerald s'écarta en ayant pris l'arme de ses mains.

« Tu devrais partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque, et te reposer. Tu auras à faire avec Mirajane, plus tard. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, les battements de son cœur refusant de se calmer.

« Ouais. Je te... Je te vois plus tard. »

Et partit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse pour s'en aller dans sa chambre, ses joues la brûlant. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures alors qu'elle s'allongeait, s'endormant directement.

* * *

_« Je vous rejoindrez plus tard, promis ! Mais barrez-vous ! »_

Tout était noir. Il avait mal. Son sang était comme en train de bouillir dans ses veines.

Bouger. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge. Il essaya de lever les bras, les jambes, rien à faire, c'est comme s'il était attaché. Mais il avait _besoin_ de faire un geste, de se mettre en mouvement.

De _chasser_.

C'était puissant, cette envie. C'était une pulsion, ça rongeait son corps, emplissait son cerveau. C'était comme si c'était sa raison de _vivre_.

Comme l'oxygène. On en a besoin. C'est presque comme une drogue, on ne peut pas s'en passer.

Lui, il voulait du _sang_. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de la chair sur ses lèvres, le goût du liquide rouge envahir sa bouche.

Un nouveau grognement fit vibrer son corps.

Et soudainement, il sentit quelque chose remonter jusqu'à sa bouche. Ça l'étouffait. Il déglutit, émettait des bruits comme lorsqu'il avait besoin de vomir.

Ça ne marchait pas.

Ses poumons étaient compressés, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il allait mourir. C'était ça, oui.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, gamin. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, m'excuse pour les fautes et vous dit à bientôt :D**


	11. onzième contact

**Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai réussi à publier aujourd'hui :3 Voilà votre chapitre du jour :D**

**Mirajane1 : Disons que c'était sur l'intensité du moment et tu combines ça avec la fatigue XD car oui, ça a pris un drôle de tournant, leur relation, mais je ne prévois pour le moment rien de plus entre eux. Ce sera une sorte de... Frustration ? * PAN * Que va devenir Grey ? Il va falloir attendre un chapitre encore ;)**

**Donc sans plus attendre, le chapitre onze ! Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes restantes :D**

* * *

**ONZIÈME**** CONTACT**

* * *

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Jubia également. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs partie à l'extérieur, désirant prendre l'air, se changer les idées même si elle savait ça impossible, pour le moment.

Kana était restée près de Natsu. Il était mal en point, sous assistance respiratoire. Elle s'était installée sur une chaise, près du lit, et tenait la main du garçon.

Au fond, elle se sentait coupable.

Ses yeux lilas regardèrent le visage paisible qu'il arborait.

Il avait essayé de les protéger même après le coup de couteau qu'ils s'était reçu. Et à cause de ça, il en était ressortir avec plusieurs côtes fracturées et une commotion cérébrale.

Ouais, vraiment coupable et _faible_. Terriblement faible.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle fait pour l'aider ? Elle n'avait pu que se débattre contre la poigne de ces hommes horribles et de hurler, pour que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui, d'assez courageux _vienne les aider. Mais c'était simplement grâce à l'intervention plus que miraculeuse des deux jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient rencontré, et de ce grand blond, Luxus, qu'ils avaient pu se sortir de ce pétrin. Sans eux, ils seraient sûrement de simples cadavres à l'heure actuelle.

Natsu le premier.

Elle mordit sa lèvre tremblotante.

D'abord Grey, et maintenant, c'était au tour de Natsu de s'amuser avec la mort ?

_Grey_.

Lui aussi, il s'était sacrifié pour les protéger.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Kana l'essuya rageusement.

Si elle avait été plus forte, ça aurait pu se passer autrement, non ? Peut-être que Grey serait encore vivant. Peut-être que Natsu n'aurait pas fini dans ce lit, avec des perfusions et un masque à oxygène ? Car ne dit-on pas que les plus _forts_ vivent alors que les plus _faibles_ meurent, parce qu'ils ont été incapable de se débrouiller ?

La brune serra un peu plus la main de l'inconscient quand quelqu'un frappa doucement à la lourde porte métallique.

Une jeune femme s'y tenait.

Grande, des proportions de corps généreuses, des cheveux longs et d'un noir très profond, elle semblait faire partie de l'assistance médicale de la plate-forme, au vu de la blouse blanche qu'elle arborait et du badge qu'elle avait.

Ce fut avec les mains dans les poches de son vêtement que cette dernière posa une simple question :

« Et bien, que fais-tu ici ? »

Tutoiement, donc. Tant mieux, Kana n'aimait pas les formalités.

« J'attend qu'il ouvre l'œil pour lui faire la morale sur son inconscience. »

Elle sourit.

« Ton ami est dans un piteux état mais part chance, il est assez solide. Je pense qu'il s'en remettra, avec un peu de temps cependant... »

Ouais. Natsu a une constitution assez robuste.

« Bon, écoutes. Il est déjà huit heures et tu n'as rien dans le ventre. J'ai déjà envoyé cette fille, Jubia, aller au réfectoire. Tu devrais faire de même, surtout que les repas sont servis entre des créneaux stricts. »

Kana hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu pourras revenir ici quand bon te semblera. Maintenant, viens. »

Elle lâcha la main toujours chaude du garçon et suivit la jeune femme.

« Je ne connais pas ton prénom. Tu es ?

- Kana. Kana Alberona.

- Enchantée. Pour ma part, je suis Ultia Milkovich, sourit-elle en évitant de justesse un soldat dans le couloir. Je m'occupe de la médecine et de la science, ici, avec l'aide de d'autres personnes bien sûr. »

Après avoir passé une autre porte, elles entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être le réfectoire, au vu des nombreuses personnes mangeant, bavardant, riant parfois mais rarement. L'atmosphère était assez lourde.

« Gerald ! »

L'exclamation soudaine fit sursauter Kana qui, comme un robot, avait suivi la jeune femme, plateau avec le repas dessus en mains.

« Hé ! Je t'interdis de m'ignorer ! »

Ultia la guida jusqu'à une table où Jubia mangeait doucement, en compagnie des autres personnes rencontrées au court de leurs deux jours de péripéties. Elles s'installèrent, la médecin à côté du jeune homme qui devait être Gerald. Il était dans l'hélicoptère, non ? Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille, avec son tatouage en forme d'arabesque sur le côté droit du visage.

Vaguement, elle entendit des bouts de discussion des deux protagonistes :

« … Non mais tu t'es vu ?! …

- … Ne suis _pas_ une loque ! ...

- … C'est quoi cette blessure encore ?! …

- … Lâche-moi ! ... »

Malgré elle, un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres, et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table, elle vit que les autres également. Même Jubia – qui était assise en face d'elle – contre toute attente.

Ici, c'était moins lourd, plus détendu.

La brune trifouilla dans son assiette qui se composait d'une sorte de purée avec un morceau de viandes et de quelques légumes.

Gerald, qui semblait s'être débarrassé d'une Ultia d'humeur bien trop taquine à son goût, prit la parole après avoir avalé le morceau de pomme qu'il avait dans le bouche.

« On ne peut pas garder des civils ici. »

Mirajane haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se contentant simplement d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Luxus. Erza soupira, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main. Jubia releva la tête du contenu de son repas.

« Tout le monde ici remplit une fonction. Vous, vous ne faîtes rien. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : vous vous suivez un entraînement de deux jours au maximum pour apprendre les bases du combat à distance et au corps à corps. Ensuite, vous nous aidez.

- Aider à quoi ? S'enquit Jubia.

- À trouver comment arrêter tout ça. C'est à prendre où à laisser. Cependant, si vous refusez, il y a de très forte chance pour que vous soyez obligés de quitter la plate-forme. »

C'était une opportunité, réalisa Kana.

Ce que Gerald leur proposait était une occasion en or de devenir plus _forte_. Elle pourrait protéger ceux qui compte à ses yeux. Et faire en sorte que l'incident de Grey ne se répète pas. Que celui de Natsu non plus.

C'était avec un éclat déterminé dans les yeux et d'une voix assurée qu'elle déclara :

« Je marche. »

* * *

_Pourquoi fais-tu ce boulot ?_

Loki ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, à vrai dire. Mais il avait ses raisons, comme chacun a les siennes pour d'autres actions. Mais c'était son secret et Lucy voulait le découvrir.

D'ailleurs, il arpentait la villa, cherchant la jeune blonde qui avait échappé à sa vigilance alors qu'il flirtait sans vergogne avec Jenny Realight, un mannequin qui ne lui sembla pas indifférente. Il avait suffit d'une seconde d'inattention, et elle s'était volatilisée ! Dans quelques minutes, son père la demanderait pour qu'ils parlent et là, elle était introuvable.

Le roux grogna et alla vérifier dans le jardin.

C'était effectivement ici qu'elle se trouvait, ratissant de près le mur de protection.

« Lucy ! »

Elle sursauta et le regarda.

« Tu eux me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Je, rien, je me suis perdue et... Et voilà. »

Son excuse ne tenait pas la route. Il le voyait bien.

« Suis-moi, ton père va être furieux si tu n'es pas là quand il arrivera. »

Loki tourna les talons, Lucy derrière lui. Il suffisait de tourner à l'angle du couloir, et ils étaient arrivés.

Mais le destin en décida autrement.


	12. douzième contact

**Heeeey :D**

**Alors, ouais, je vous ai fait une fin de pure sadique au onzième, et je recommencerais sans doute :3 Ouiiii je suis méchante ! Concernant ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment galéré à l'écrire U.U mais bon, même si le résultat n'est pas toujours celui escompté, il faut parfois savoir s'en contenter ^^' Même si ça s'avère être couuurt *va se pendre* ce sera le cas de quelques chapitres à venir : le rythme sera plus lent.**

**Mystwalker25 : J'ai toujours voulu écrire une scène de ce genre sur une quelconque initiation entre Erza et Gerald *u* Par rapport à Grey, quelques points seront éclaircis dans ce chapitre-ci :) Et pour Lucy... Je suis de nouveau sadique : il faudra attendre *PAN***

**Mira2a : Merci d'aimer cette histoire ^^ Grey semble manquer à beaucoup de personnes :p mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il apparaît dans ce chapitre :)**

**FairyTail-OS : Et bien, contente que cette fiction te plaise :D et la suite t'attends ci-dessous ^^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DOUZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

C'était une sorte d'évaluation des compétences, d'après les mots employés par Gerald.

Alors elles se tenaient là, alignées sur les tatamis, le regard déterminé.

« Luxus jugera vos aptitudes au corps à corps. Je m'occuperai pour ma part de vos capacités aux tirs. »

Peut-être était-ce son imagination, mais Mirajane avait juré pendant un instant voir Erza rougir aux derniers mots du bleu. Sûrement la fatigue lui faisait voir certaines choses. Après tout, Erza rougissait bien trop rarement, voir quasiment pas.

Le militaire blond s'avança donc un peu en se frottant les mains.

« Bien bien, sourit Luxus. Mesdames, une part une. Ne vous bousculez surtout pas pour être la première. »

La blanche sourit et fit un pas en avant, déliant ses muscles tout en jaugeant son amant qui faisait craquer ses articulations.

« Je serais la première. Coups réels ? S'enquit-elle.

- Abîmer un si joli minois ?

- Ne te ménages pas.

- Jamais avec toi, voyons, ricana le blond en se mettant en position. Les femmes d'abord. »

Sans plus de préambules, Mirajane fonça sur lui.

Dans un mouvement, elle le frappa sur le côté avec la jambe droite levée. Il para avec son bras, tenta de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, rata lorsque d'un déplacement vif, elle reposa le pied à terre et donna une frappe dans son abdomen avec le poing, le faisant se pencher en avant. Sans perdre un instant, elle les fit claquer ses mains à ses oreilles puis lui assena un coup de genou dans le visage assez fort pour qu'il se redresse et qu'elle lui prodigue un second coup sous la mâchoire.

Luxus tomba à terre, sonné, quand Mirajane lui fit une balayette.

Le rire cristallin et victorieux de la jeune femme s'éleva sous le gémissement douloureux du jeune homme.

Gerald s'était approché de lui, ricanant en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, les bras posés sur ses jambes.

« Dire qu'Ulita me traitait de loque plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

- Ferme-la... »

Le reste de l'évaluation au corps à corps se déroula tranquillement.

Erza s'était avérée être aussi dangereuse que l'était Mirajane, et Luxus en avait encore une fois sévèrement pâti. Jubia et Kana avaient quelques bonnes notions, mais n'arrivaient pas forcément à les appliquer correctement.

Au tir, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

Jubia était d'une extrême précision et n'avait aucune hésitation à chaque fois qu'elle pressait la gâchette. Ses tirs étaient pour le moins parfaits. Kana savait se débrouiller, ne ratait presque jamais sa cible. Mirajane avait beaucoup plus de mal, habituée d'avantage aux armes blanche, comme Erza. Ce fut pourtant avec surprise que la blanche découvrit que son amie arrivait à tirer à peu près décemment avec un pistolet, elle qui n'en avait jamais touché d'après ses souvenirs.

Et puis, un léger sourire frémit sur ses lèvres quand elle commença à faire le lien avec les rougeurs qu'elle avait aperçu un peu avant, sous la déclaration du bleu. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas rêvé, alors.

Les compétences observées, Gerald décida d'attribuer pour le moment Jubia et Kana à Luxus, pour qu'il s'occupe de leur formation au corps à corps, tandis que lui se chargerait de Mirajane et Erza pour les armes à feu. La matinée se déroula donc très rapidement pour eux.

C'était en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire que la blanche se décida à demander quelque chose aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

« N'y avait-il pas un autre garçon avec vous, un certain Grey ? »

Le visage de Jubia s'assombrit aussi soudainement que sa question fut posée. Les yeux pétillants de Kana s''éteignirent.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement en voyant leur réaction. Je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire, vraiment, je-

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Le groupe s'installa à une table. Ils mangèrent, un lourd silence s'élevant de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne vienne vers eux. Il leur fit le salut militaire avec respect puis déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Sergent Fernandez, le Général Draer souhaite vous voir.

- Qu'est-ce que le vieux lui veut ? Demanda aussitôt Luxus.

- Le Général n'a rien mentionné. »

Gerald soupira et se leva.

« Bien. »

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière, juste au dessus de sa tête, qui l'éblouit violemment, attaquant ses yeux dont les paupières se fermèrent un instant pour les protéger. Il gémit. Sa gorge était sèche, ses lèvres douloureuses, sa respiration bruyante. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis des jours.

Ses membres étaient toujours entravés. Mais où était-il ?

« Réveillé, on dirait. »

Une voix de femme. Ses paupières se rouvrirent doucement. La fragrance de l'inconnue envahit ses narines.

Il y avait un être humain, là, dans cette pièce où il pouvait entendre des gouttes s'écraser au sol. Elle n'était pas loin de lui.

Ses sens étaient presque comme décuplés quand la réalisation le frappa.

« Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas guéri... »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie ! Et Dieu, qu'il avait _faim_.

C'était comme s'il pouvait entendre les palpitations du cœur de la femme, sentir le sang couler sous la chair. L'eau lui monta à la bouche. La chaleur afflua dans son corps, fit bouillonner le liquide dans ses veines.

« Tu vas sans doute rester un moment comme ça. Sois patient. »

Grey voulait parler, mais à la place, un grognement sortit de sa bouche. Il se débattit contre les liens, se déchirant de la peau sous ses efforts, jusqu'à ce que son sang étonnement sombre ruisselle sur ses bras. Encore un peu, et peut-être qu'il pourrait se détacher, assouvir la faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles. La corde retenant son poignet avait transpercé son épiderme, et la lueur de folie dans ses yeux s'accentua, alors qu'il les portait sur celle qui l'avait amené ici, dans cet environnement inconnu.

La colère monta en lui, avec la frustration de ne pas arriver à ses fins.

« Merde ! Léon, apporte-moi un sédatif ! Vite ! »

Le brun grogna à nouveau, tenta de se redresser, mais une attache à sa tête l'en empêchait.

Il voulait hurler, rejeter toutes les émotions se battant en lui. Même si une faim féroce en lui le dominait, une part de lui était remplie de dégoût envers lui-même.

Brusquement, on planta une seringue dans son bras, ses veines étant déjà particulièrement visibles sous sa peau anormalement blanche.

Tout devenait peu à peu flou. La lumière au dessus de lui se fit plus aveuglante.

Et plus rien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour les fautes et à bientôt ! :3**


	13. treizième contact

**Hi ! :D**

**Pour être franche, le contenu de ce chapitre n'aurait jamais dû exister... La suite de l'histoire aurait dû se passer autrement mais une idée a bouleversé mes plans ^^' Du coup, ça a tout chambouler et ça a donné ça C: Je suis plutôt satisfaite même si j'ai hésité un tout petit peu à réellement écrire ce que j'ai osé mettre dans la première partie x.x la deuxième m'a fait me mordre les doigts mais bon... C'est pour le bon déroulement de la fiction ! *PAN***

**FairyTail-Os**** : Luxus doit bien se faire dominer de temps en temps :p Le pouvoir de séduction que possède Gerald est sans limite *PAN***

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes vous piquant les yeux :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**TREIZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

_Une explosion et des cris avaient soudain stoppé Lucy et Loki. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard._

_« Vas te mettre à l'abri !_

_- Pas question ! Je viens avec toi !_

_- Lucy, ce n'est pas le moyen de- »_

_Une déflagration brisa les baies vitrées, et des morceaux de verre s'incrustèrent dans la peau de la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de douleur._

_« Je dois aller voir ce qui se passe ! S'exclama Lucy, haletante sous l'intensité._

_- Tu es folle ?! On ne peut pas rester ici ! »_

_Elle ignora son dernier propos et se précipita vers la source du bruit._

C'était dans la douleur que Lucy avait repris connaissance. Les flottements réguliers et le clapotis de l'eau sur les rebords du canoë l'avaient peu à peu sortie de son inconscience. Elle battit des cils un temps, juste pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière éclatante d'un après-midi.

Au loin, elle voyait encore la fumée provenant de l'île où, plus tôt, un chaos régnait. Un hélicoptère survolait la surface, tirant parfois.

Et en face d'elle, il y avait Loki, en train de compresser sa veste contre une blessure, au vu de sa chemise blanche tâchée de carmin. La blonde bougea subitement, remplaçant les mains du jeune homme par les siennes.

« Tu es enfin... Réveillée...

- Je suis désolée... ça ne serait pas arrivé si... Si je...

- C'est bon... »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, luttant contre les larmes.

« Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Tu... Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang ! »

Il rit doucement.

« J'ai juste accompli mon boulot de garde du corps...

- Comment tout ça a pu arriver ?!

- Il y a des choses Lucy... Qu'on ne peut parfois pas comprendre... »

Une paume froide se posa sur sa joue et elle regarda le roux qui souriait. La sueur maculait son front.

« Je suis content... D'avoir su protéger quelqu'un... Au moins une fois dans ma vie... »

Un faible soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que sa main retombait mollement.

« Loki ? »

Elle le secoua.

« Loki, s'il te plaît ! »

Se penchant, Lucy posa son oreille contre son torse, priant.

Une prière vaine.

* * *

Son poing heurta violemment un mur de sa chambre. Le son du cognement résonna dans la pièce et intrigua sûrement ceux passant devant sa porte pendant un court instant. L'éclat de la lumière vacilla légèrement.

Une douleur parcourut ses os, remonta le long de son bras droit pour titiller la blessure soignée par Ultia avec peu de douceur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était un idiot de s'être blessé ainsi. Il tiqua puis s'installa sur le bord de son lit, passant une main sur sa nuque, touchant quelques unes de ses mèches bleutées coupées au couteau lors de ses missions.

Gerald regarda son environnement pour trouver son sac. Il se leva et l'empoigna pour le jeter sur le matelas sans ménagement. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair puis partit ouvrir un placard près de la porte où des armes y étaient rangées avec les munitions adéquates. Ses pas étaient lourds, ses gestes pressés.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclama Luxus, surpris. Comment ça, tu pars ?!_

_- Ordre du Général._

_- Pourquoi ?! »_

_Silence._

_Le blond le secoua fortement par les épaules._

_« Hé ! Réponds merde ! Pourquoi ?! »_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Luxus était un bon ami. Il le restera sûrement.

La photo posée négligemment à côté du bagage attira son attention un moment, avant qu'il ne s'en saisisse. Dessus, il y avait Luxus, un autre homme et lui. Ils avait été complètement ivre, ce jour-là. Il observa le brun, un éclat de mélancolie traversant ses iris. Puis, il rangea la cliché.

Enfilant sa veste militaire habituelle, il referma son sac une fois ses affaires rassemblées et fit ensuite passer la sangle par dessus sa tête. Il se tourna vers la sortie et entrouvrit la bouche sous la surprise de voir Erza refermer la porte derrière elle en s'appuyant dessus.

« Tu pars. »

Il la regarda, ses yeux balayant le visage de la journaliste, à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion. Elle n'exprimait rien. Mais ses orbes bruns, si. À son grand étonnement, il y découvrit de la tristesse.

_Erza_.

Elle allait lui manquer. C'était étrange en quelque sorte. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas, voir pas du tout. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé de prendre juste quelques minutes pour se renseigner sur l'autre. Non.

Il y avait simplement eut ce moment, au stand de tir. Et puis cet autre moment, le jour de leur première rencontre, à Crocus. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, à sa manière, bien que cela n'avait pas semblé plaire à la rouquine. Ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore.

Gerald se souvenait pourtant de la chaleur de ses lèvres, comme si ça c'était passé il y a peu de temps.

« Tu comptais t'en aller comme un voleur ? »

Un pas, puis deux, et il se trouva devant elle, séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Il leva une main, la posa sur la porte pour la faire glisser jusqu'à la poignée qu'il saisit avec fermeté.

« Si tu permets. »

Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, demanda à la place simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Un hélicoptère m'attend. Je suis en retard. »

L'écartant sans trop de difficultés, il entrouvrit la porte, s'arrêta néanmoins quand il avait voulu faire un pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur la sienne.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondue.

- Et je ne répondrais pas à ta question.

- Je vois. Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Tu disparais comme bon te sembles, sans un mot ? »

Sous la stupeur d'Erza, il se retourna vers elle après avoir clos son échappatoire.

Ce qu'il faisait été mal.

Il aurait dû partir, ne pas se retourner sous les questions des autres.

Il n'aurait pas dû prendre un peu trop brusquement la rousse dans ses bras, ni même enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour prendre une inspiration tremblante, son courage de partir comme envoler pendant un bref instant.

« Je suis désolé, mais... »

En s'écartant, il souffla près de son oreille :

« ... Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses pour notre propre bien. »

La même phrase qu'il avait dite à Luxus.

Sa main se plaça sur la joue droite d'Erza tandis qu'il laissa un baiser s'attarder sur sa tempe. Et puis Gerald tourna les talons, tenant la sangle de son sac.

« Au revoir, Scarlett. »

* * *

**Voilà pour le treizième chapitre :) je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le quatorzième ^^**


	14. quatorzième contact

**Coucou! :)**

**Voici le quatorzième chapitre ! Alors, on entre dans un tournant de l'histoire. Peut-être que ça ne se voit pas aux premiers abords hein, mais je tenais à le préciser tout de même.**

**Mirajane1****: Tu résumes parfaitement bien les deux derniers chapitres :D C'est la grande fête pour eux ! *PAN***

**Mira2a****: Merci :D et je te laisse lire le chapitre attendu :)**

**Mystwalker25****: Oui, Gerald était seulement sergent. La raison est légèrement expliquée dans ce chapitre-ci :D J'avoue, j'ai été une vraie sadique dans le précédent chapitre :3 Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps *PAN* ****Ah tu as compris directement de qui il s'agissait, pas juste ! Et ton impression sur un futur et hypothétique drame est peut-être fondée xD**

* * *

**QUATORZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Luxus ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gerald s'en allait comme ça, sans explications.

C'était insensé. Absurde. Totalement déraisonnable.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'ils ont besoin du plus de monde possible ? Et surtout, pourquoi _Gerald _?

C'est vrai. Après tout, il était l'un des soldats les plus compétents sur cette plate-forme. Son grade ne représentait pas ses capacités mais expliquait la raison qu'il avait défié ses supérieurs avec témérité et commis une erreur. Mais bon sang, c'était _Gerald _merde ! Un homme qu'on avait ont décidé de punir pour montrer l'exemple, certes, mais qui était de son niveau, ou presque, fierté oblige.

Il était loin d'être idiot, savait se servir de sa tête même dans les situations critiques, était sans aucun doute loyal et n'était certainement pas le plus inoffensif des hommes, armé ou non. Il était un survivant, comme lui.

Deux secondes.

_« Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses pour notre propre bien. »_

Gerald était droit Il obéissait aux ordres sans broncher, lorsqu'il jugeait que la cause était assez juste ou qu'elle le méritait réellement.

_« Ordres du Général. »_

Le vieux avait donc quelque chose en tête ? Quelque chose que Gerald serait prêt à faire sans opposer de résistance ? Et dans de telles conditions actuelles ?

Il était parti avec un simple sac, sans vivres sûrement mais juste des munitions. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il serait bientôt de retour ? Non. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eut cet air grave au visage.

Luxus plissa des yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil caressa son visage un instant avant de disparaître, étouffé par un nuage gris, puis un seconde, quelques instants plus tard. Il était resté sur le pont de la plate-forme depuis le départ du militaire en hélicoptère, laissant les filles s'entraîner seules.

Il devrait les rejoindre et arrêter de se poser des questions. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

C'était beaucoup trop gros pour être ignoré. Et il voulait savoir.

Parce que priver l'armée d'un élément comme Gerald était une grosse erreur à ses yeux. C'était presque _surréaliste_. Le Général n'était pas stupide mais il avait pris un choix qui devait cacher quelque chose d'autre.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le ciel devenu sombre, Luxus tourna les talons et partit d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Il avait besoin de réponses.

* * *

Regardant le jeune homme attaché sur la table, Léon fronça les sourcils. Ce gars était foutu d'avance. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain et désirait simplement tuer et assouvir sa faim en détruisant ou contournant les obstacles l'en empêchant.

Son regard se porta sur son poignet où de la chair avait été arraché sous ses efforts pour se libérer. Le sang coulait encore. Il était noir. Mais contrairement au premier jour où il avait atterri ici, il était moins sombre. Mais son comportement était le même.

Mais si cet homme ne pouvait pas être guéri, il pourra toujours servir de cobaye, pas vrai ? Il l'était déjà, en quelque sorte.

Léon quitta la chambre qui était juste éclairée par la lumière au dessus du zombie avant de fermer la lourde porte métallique derrière lui en soufflant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? »

Il sursauta et se retourna, regardant le jeune femme en face de lui.

Une veste blanche, un pantalon et un haut qui laissait apercevoir son nombril noirs, Ul le regardait droit dans les yeux, sûrement désireuses de savoir ce qu'il avait fait dans la pièce.

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même. Mais puisqu'elle était là, autant qu'elle lui clarifie certains points.

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ici ? C'est stupide et dangereux. »

Elle soupira doucement et commença à s'en aller, ses talons claquant sur les grilles où, en dessous, était disposé divers tuyaux.

« Ul !

- Viens avec moi. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil mais la suivit, curieux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un bunker qu'elle avait découvert depuis un moment, avant que la catastrophe des zombies ne commencent. Alors, voyant bien que rien de tout cela n'allait s'arranger, elle avait décidé d'y élire domicile. Et puis, elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Ils étaient en sécurité ici. Du moins, tant que le jeune homme enfermé dans une pièce ne fasse pas des siennes.

Ul ouvrit une porte et ils pénètrent dans une sorte de laboratoire, au vu des divers appareils scientifiques. Quand avait(elle pu se les procurer ? Il s'était toujours posé la question.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur cette infection, pas vrai ?

- C'est une sorte de répercussion de la rage, non ?

- Le gouvernement n'est pas forcément honnête, Léon. Réfléchis un peu. Tu crois réellement que la rage peut faire ça ?

- Pourquoi pas... Au point où nous en sommes, je veux bien croire à cette excuse peut-être bidon. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- La rage n'y est pour rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Elle s'installa à une chaise, près de son bureau, et trifouilla dans un paquet de feuilles en grognant quand elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Les informations n'avaient parlé que de ça, de cette fameuse épidémie de rage durant les quelques semaines qui précédaient l'invasion soudaine de zombies.

« Le sang du garçon, dit-elle soudainement.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Le sang du garçon, je l'ai analysé Léon. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et saisit les papiers que lui tendait la jeune femme d'un mouvement brusque.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Tout ça était impossible.

« Il faut croire que quelqu'un aime particulièrement jouer avec la science... »

* * *

**Désolée que ce soit si court, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :D**


	15. quinzième contact

**:D**

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire concernant ce chapitre... ^^' Si ce n'est qu'il soit encore assez court et que j'en suis désolée T.T**

**Mystwalker25**** : Héhé beaucoup de mystères pour un si petit chapitre :p Gerald entretient assez de questions, d'une certaine manière :D Je garde le lien de parenté entre Ul et Ultia, oui. Merci de toujours apprécier mon style d'écriture et je te laisse lire ce chapitre-ci :)**

**Mira2a**** : Ouiiii je suis cruelle :p Et t'as encore rien vu ! *PAN***

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes :)**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne semble toujours pas m'appartenir...**

* * *

**QUINZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Ultear se dirigeait d'un pas mécontent vers la chambre de Gerald, ce dernier ayant disparu de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle lui avait _gentiment _demandé de ne pas bouger du siège sur lequel il était assis le temps qu'elle revienne avec des antalgiques. Sauf qu'il avait décidé de s'éclipser. Il lui avait _désobéit_.

D'habitude il protestait pour la forme mais au final se laissait faire. Alors pourquoi il changerait ce mode de fonctionnement _maintenant_ ?

Elle vit Luxus passer à côté d'elle en la _bousculant_ et sans émettre la moindre _excuse_. D'un geste, elle le stoppa donc brusquement.

« J'ai pas le temps p-

- Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si pressé ? S'enquit la brune. Je te rappelle que tu es censée t'occuper des demoiselles qui se trouvent dans la salle d'entraînement et non te balader ici ! Et où cette maudite loque de Gerald ?! Je lui avais pourtant dit de m'attendre dans l'infirmerie !

- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes maintenant, Ultia. Je dirais dix, au maximum. »

La jeune femme lâcha le blond sous la surprise de sa déclaration.

« Pourquoi ? Où ? Et comment ça se fait qu'il ne m'en ai pas parler ?! »

Dieu, elle allait le tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion !

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le temps, Ultia. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et je veux toujours savoir quoi, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras. Réponds.

- J'ai besoin de savoir...

- De savoir _quoi _? Expliques-toi, bon sang !

- J'ai l'impression que... »

Il se tut.

« Luxus. Je _veux_ tes _foutues_ explications !

- Pas ici, déclara-t-il finalement. Plus tard. »

Et puis il repartit, la laissant incrédule. Et sans dire une réponse, même minime, à sa question.

« T'as intérêts à m'expliquer, Draer ! »

Elle le vit lever la main en signe d'approbation avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son chant de vision.

Gerald était donc parti. Sans un mot. Il était tellement_ irritant_ lorsqu'il agissait ainsi ! C'était presque comme une _fugue_ à ses yeux. Et ça faisait dix minutes tout au plus.

Bon. Elle était toujours sur le chemin de sa chambre. Autant jeter un coup d'œil dedans pour voir s'il n'aurait pas laisser une quelconque information. Il ne lui en voudra pas, bien sûr.

Et, alors qu'elle comptait reprendre la route, elle se fit à nouveau _bousculer_.

Pourquoi les gens étaient-ils aussi pressés en ce moment ?! C'était franchement énervant !

« Hé, toi ! »

La personne visée se retourna pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à courir.

Ultia connaissait tous ceux à bord de la plate-forme.

Et cet homme n'en faisait pas parti.

* * *

Lucy se souvenait vaguement des dernières heures qu'elle avait passé à bord du canot de sauvetage. Elle se rappelait juste d'avoir serré le corps inerte de Loki dans ses bras, tête posée contre son torse, d'avoir pleuré, encore et encore, tout en murmurant le prénom du roux entre deux sanglots. Elle avait prié, attendu ne serait qu'_un_ signe. Son désespoir n'en avait été qu'accru. Et puis, il y avait eu cette soudaine pluie mêlée à un vent hargneux qui faisait devenir les vagues plus dangereuses.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question depuis que quelqu'un l'avait trouvée et fait monter à bord d'un hélicoptère qui passait par-là. Peut-être était-elle chanceuse. Une chance qu'elle commençait à trouver difficile à supporter, tout comme voir ces gens mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'utile.

Un vêtement chaud était tombé sur ses épaules tremblantes. Elle l'avait resserré inconsciemment, rassurée par l'odeur s'en dégageant.

« Écoutes, le pilote va t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, d'accord ? Sois patiente simplement patiente. »

Elle regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle en essuyant les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Un militaire, conclut-elle en le voyant recharger un pistolet. Est-ce qu'il faisait parti de ceux qui rassemblaient les personnes riches ? Enfin, maintenant, ces mêmes personnes devaient sûrement être sous un tas de décombres à l'heure actuelle.

Son père également.

Lucy se sentait toujours en colère contre lui. Mais une certaine tristesse était présente, au fond d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'au final, jamais elle n'aura pu se réconcilier avec lui. Elle avait des remords. Et lui, avait-il regretté lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé sous des gravas du mur brisé ? Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme était désormais debout, jumelle devant les yeux tandis qu'il s'accrochait d'une main sur une barre à cet effet pour éviter de tomber de l'hélicoptère. La pluie sur la surface augmentait déjà fortement le fait de glisser à tout moment.

Elle regarda à l'extérieur. Le temps était sombre. La pluie semblait être épaisse, brouillant un plus la visibilité. Le vent fouettait les vagues devenues hautes. Non loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la terre ferme d'une ville. Ce n'était pas assez distinct pour savoir s'il s'agissait de Magnolia. Et il y avait une sorte d'éclat bleuté au milieu de tout ça. C'était beau, d'une certaine manière. Mais dangereux. Comme une bombe...

« IEM... »

La puissante déflagration les atteignit à une vitesse impressionnante.

La dernière chose que Lucy ressentit fut une cuisante douleur et une chaleur qui lui rappelait celle du feu.

* * *

**Toujours un grand merci d'avoir lu et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**


	16. seizième contact

**Hello ! :)**

** → Pour les curieux / curieuses, une bombe IEM est une bombe à impulsion électromagnétique qui détruit ce qui est électrique et électronique. Ça peut aussi brouiller les télécommunications. Les dégâts varient selon plusieurs facteurs qui seront expliqués dans un futur chapitre ^.^**

**Mystwalker25**** : Effectivement, Lucy attire souvent les explosions :D Il faudra attendre pour savoir qui était l'homme mystère. Et un bon moment je crois pense *PAN***

**FairyTail-Os : xD je comprend tes problèmes de wifi U.U**

**Mira2a**** : Et voici la suite qui t'attends ^.^**

**Temiii**** : Fan de Gerza ? :) Et bien la première partie devrait te plaire :p**

**Et c'est parti pour le seizième chapitre, qui est plus long que les deux derniers postés ! :3 Je précise que la première partie est plus longue que la deuxième.**

**Bonne lecture cependant :D**

* * *

**SEIZIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

_C'était simple : la mission consistait à mettre fin à la guerre civile siégeant à Crocus. Abattre les rebelles pour survivre était justifié. Alors Gerald le ferait. Il était entraîné à ça. Il suffisait d'enfermer ses émotions, de se composer un masque et de presser la gâchette._

_Vraiment. Il était doué pour ça._

_Camouflé sur le toit d'un immeuble qui allait sans doute s'effondrer sous une prochaine secousse, Gerald sucrait avec la lunette de son fusil de précision les alentours, à la recherche d'une quelconque cible. Un éclat flamboyant attire son attention._

_Il retint son souffle pour éviter de bouger. Son doigt caressait la gâchette alors qu'il avait dans le viseur une jeune femme. Elle se retourna et il vit autour de son cou une sangle où pendait un appareil photo. Une journaliste ? Ici ? Il reporta son attention sur son visage, un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur le sien._

_Dieu, qu'il détestait les imprévus comme ça._

_Elle était près du château qui, maintenant, était pratiquement un tas de décombres avec de la fumée s'en élevant. Tout la ville commençait à ressembler à ce monument, à causes des explosions, tirs et d'autres encore. Il en aurai pour quelques minutes s'il rejoignait la rousse mais le groupe de rebelles s'approchant d'elle sera plus rapide que lui._

_Alors, d'abord, il fallait éliminer la menace._

_Orientant son sniper dans une autre direction, Gerald fit craquer son cou et délia légèrement les muscles tendus de ses épaules pour ensuite viser les dissidents. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il pressa la gâchette une fois, puis deux. Plusieurs détonations suivirent le premier coup de feu, jusqu'à ce que le dernier homme qu'il pouvait voir dans le peloton tombe à terre avec un trou dans la tête._

_Il reporta son viseur sur la journaliste qui se débattait avec un insurgé._

_Lentement, Gerald changea le chargeur de son fusil de précision, l'ancien se heurtant sur le sol poussiéreux. Il pointa de son canon le futur cadavre que serait le rebelle et tira, manquant de peu de tuer la journaliste dans un même temps alors qu'elle avait subitement bougé._

_Cette dernière regardait vers sa situation. Il sourit._

_D'un mouvement, le militaire se redressa en mettant l'attache de l'arme sur son épaule et commença à quitter son poste avec l'intention de faire partir la journaliste de cet endroit sans perdre de temps. Parce que cette fille risquait de poser pas mal de problèmes, si ce n'était déjà pas le cas._

_C'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'il la rejoignit, pistolet en mains, juste par précautions. Après tout, les lieux ne sont pas encore sûrs et ne le seront pas avant un moment, sauf si tout cesse comme par miracle. Ce qui n'arrivera certainement jamais._

_Enjambant un bloc de béton, Gerald contourna par la suite ce qui semblait être une maison. Des morts étaient visibles dans les anciennes habitations. Que ce soit civils, rebelles ou sang maculait parfois le sol pierreux. Des cratères jonchaient le sol un peu partout. La poussière des décombres lui piquaient parfois les yeux, faute d'avoir perdu sa paire de lunette de protection lors d'une embuscade, quelques heures plus tôt._

_Il trouva enfin la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son dernier tir. Elle était agenouillée à côté d'un insurgé._

_« Hé ! »_

_La rouquine lui adressa un regard avant de retourner son attention sur le mort. Il retint un grognement et se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle en rangeant son pistolet dans son étui._

_« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »_

_Pas de réponses._

_Gerald inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre son calme et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se relever. Elle poussa un gémissement de protestation et se lutta contre sa poigne qu'il avait resserré sous sa résistance._

_C'était peut-être brusque, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une fille, et qui plus est, une journaliste._

_La concernée lui assena d'ailleurs un coup de genou dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle pour un instant jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur parcourt son buste._

_« Lâche-moi ! »_

_Sans doute allait-elle recommencer une nouvelles fois s'il ne lui avait pas retourné le bras pour le plaquer dans son dos sans ménagement. Elle cria._

_« Espèce d-_

_- Non, non, tais-toi ! Lui intima-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. »_

_Elle se recula et le renversa. Il desserra inconsciemment sa prise sur son bras. Elle en profita pour lui échapper._

_C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les journalistes. Ils ne savaient pas tenir en place !_

_Gerald se releva pour voir qu'elle commençait à partir sans perdre de temps, laissant derrière elle des traces pourpres. Elle était donc blessée._

_« Merde...! »_

_Sa main toucha quelque chose et il regarda ce qui semblait être le badge de la journaliste. Il le ramassa, lu les informations précisées, et s'élança à la poursuite de la dénommée Erza Scarlett. Il manqua de trébucher à certains endroits de la route détruite jusqu'à enfin la retrouver en suivant les traces de sang._

_Son cœur tambourina anormalement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se retrouvait acculée dans un coin, avec son officier supérieur et d'autres soldats. Son cerveau analysa bien vite la situation. Sous une impulsion, il lui ordonna d'un ton dur :_

_« Ne la touches pas Zancrow ! »_

_Le concerné le regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_« Tu n'as rien à me dire, Fernandez. Retournes faire ton boulot. »_

_On ne désobéit pas à son supérieur. C'était sans doute la première chose qu'on lui avait inculqué. Mais cette règle s'était volatilisée dans un coin de son cerveau alors que le blond humait la fragrance de Scarlett._

_C'était pourquoi il avait pointé une arme sur lui, prêt à tirer lorsqu'il oserait faire un geste de plus sur elle._

_Le masque composé pour ses mission s'effrita et ses émotions prirent le dessus._

_« Ne la touches pas, gronda Gerald en articulant clairement chaque syllabe._

_- Tu fais une grave erreur. Ranges cette arme tout de suite._

_- Alors écartes-toi d'elle._

_- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Rugit Zancrow. Tu n'es rien comparé à moi ! »_

_Peut-être aurait-il dû faire demi-tour, ne pas se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Ouais._

_Fusils braqués sur lui, Gerald ne baissa pas pour autant son pistolet._

_Et il commit la pire faute de sa carrière, que pourtant il ne regrettait absolument pas._

Ce fut avec cette rafale de souvenirs que Gerald reprit connaissance sur ce qui semblait être une plage.

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de tousser en se redressant, laissant la trace de ses doigts sur le sable trempé où du sang était visible. _Son_ sang.

La pluie tombait toujours. L'orage grondait. Il faisait nuit.

Gerald regarda aux alentours, découvrant ce qui restait de l'hélicoptère, à savoir des morceaux de tôles que le feu entouraient parfois. Il n'y avait pas de traces du pilote et de la fille.

Avec du mal, il se mit dans une position assise pour inspecter les dégâts sur son corps.

Brûlures, chair écorchée, ecchymoses, éclats de shrapnel incrustés dans la peau, épaule gauche sans aucun doute déboîtée.

Et maintenant, comment était-il censé avancer ?

* * *

Makarof était parti en vitesse de son bureau après l'appel paniqué d'un de ses officiers. Il était entré dans la salle des opérations où plusieurs personnes siégeaient devant un ordinateur, passaient des coups de fils, notaient des informations et regardaient l'écran géant de la salle où le globe terrestre était visible.

On lui avait fait part d'un problème concernant l'hélicoptère ayant emmené Gerald.

D'un _gros_ problème même.

« Comment ça le signal a disparu ?! C'est impossible ! »

Le vieil homme regarda le radar, un éclat d'inquiétude illuminant ses prunelles.

« On nous a signalé une explosion avant que les connexions ne cessent, mon Général. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, penaud.

« Comment... »

Et brusquement, tout s'éteignit. Chaque ordinateur, chaque lumière, chaque chose contenant de l'électricité se coupa, laissant les personnes de la plate-forme dans le noir le plus total.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

* * *

**Oui, encore une coupure en pleine action U.U Je vous autorise à m'assassiner verbalement si le cœur vous en dit ;) Sinon, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt ! :D**


	17. dix-septième contact

**Hey! :)**

**Ouiiii, me revoilà avec le dix-septième chapitre pour votre plus grand bonheur ! Enfin, je crois... ^.^**

** → Alors, alors... Et bien, je risque peut-être dans un prochain temps passer le rating en M, car je crois fortement que je vais vous servir des descriptions pas forcément appétissantes. Sinon, quoi d'autre ? Il y a pas mal de Gerza en ce moment dans ma fiction, et ce chapitre en contient encore. Le Miraxux sera pour bientôt, ne vous en faîtes pas ;)**

**Mystwalker25**** : C'est effectivement une des erreurs, mais il en a d'autres, et des plus graves :) Mais je crois que j'ai expliqué – enfin effleuré – le sujet dans ce chapitre-ci. Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, je n'ai jamais pensé à un petit prénom pour le virus... **

**Mira2a**** : Si tu as adoré la première partie du précédent chapitre, j'espère que la première de celui-ci aura le même effet :p**

**FairyTail-Os**** : Ton commentaire sur le pilote m'a achevée xD Mais tu as totalement raison !**

* * *

**DIX-SEPTIÈME CONTACT**

* * *

Vingt minutes avant la coupure générale d'électricité.

* * *

Erza lâcha un profond soupir.

Là, debout près du rebord de la plate-forme, elle regardait les vagues de manière pensive, un léger froncement de sourcils présents sur son visage. Les mains fourrées dans les poches du blouson militaire bien trop grand pour elle, la rouquine laissa ses paupières tomber pour mieux divaguer dans ses pensées tumultueuses en faisant abstraction de la pluie agressive.

Crocus. Guerre. Gerald. Sacrifices. Insurgés. Gerald. Sang. Sauvetage. Froideur. Gerald, _encore_.

Doucement, Erza se concentra d'avantage sur ses souvenirs concernant Crocus, à ce moment précis où Gerald avait risqué plus d'une chose pour elle. Ce moment également où il était devenu quelqu'un qui ne pensait plus qu'à remplir un objectif, peu importe les choix et leurs conséquences.

C'était étrange.

C'était étrange parce qu'elle se souvenait certes parfaitement de tous les cadavres qui étaient tombés ce jour-là de la main du militaire, mais plus distinctement encore, elle avait gardé en mémoire le plus anodin des détails, d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle devait garder en tête pour faire un bon article.

Non, loin de là.

Ça arrivait à un moment où à un autre dans une vie.

Ça pouvait être doux. Ça pouvait être brutal. Ça pouvait être désespéré. Ça pouvait être rempli de promesses.

_Ça pouvait être un tout._

_Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes._

_Son cœur s'était arrêté un instant pour repartir à un rythme effréné._

_Erza ne comprenait pas._

_Elle ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il était en train de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, dans cette petite maison où il l'avait entraînée pour échapper à Zancrow et à ses hommes, ou, du moins, de ce qui restait de ses hommes._

_La seule pensée rationnelle qui existait encore dans son cerveau à ce moment-là était celle qui lui intimait de le repousser. De le repousser et de s'enfuir. Encore. Et non de rester là, alanguie dans ses bras, en train de fondre contre sa bouche chaude et douce._

_N'avait-il pas failli la tuer ? N'avait-il pas failli lui déboîter l'épaule ? N'avait-il pas failli une nouvelle fois porter atteinte à sa vie pour justement la sauver ?_

_C'était stupide. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens. Elles se battaient entre elles, pesaient le pour et le contre._

_Elles lui ordonnaient de se reculer._

_Elles la suppliaient de rester._

_Partir. Partir après avoir donné une bonne correction à ce militaire un peu trop audacieux. Ce militaire qui avait tué sous ses yeux, sans ciller._

_Ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger et continuer de lui retourner son baiser, comme elle le faisait en ce moment-même. L'embrasser avec la même intensité en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bleus poussiéreux._

_Erza ne le connaissait pas. Il était un inconnu. Un meurtrier. Une personne qui savait camoufler ses émotions. Une personne calculatrice. Froide, à première vue._

_Et qui était pourtant en train de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, un à un._

_Inquiétude. Colère. Haine. _Peur_. Culpabilité. Envie. Possessivité. _

_Il s'était écarté, ses lèvres embrassant parfois encore à la légère les siennes, lentement, presque _tendrement.

_Un baiser. Encore un autre, suivi d'un dernier, plus long. Puis quelques mots avant qu'il ne la laisse ici en lui ayant demandé de ne pas bouger._

_« Prends soin de toi, Scarlett. »_

Erza se rappelait avoir entendu des tirs pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se rappelait également de s'être demandé s'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, s'il était encore en vie.

Cet instant où elle l'a revu, elle avait été heureuse. Mais terriblement en colère.

Et le pourquoi se résumait en trois mots : pas de nouvelles.

Il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis Crocus. C'était ça, qui l'avait titillée. Un militaire peut obtenir des informations facilement. Et lui, il n'a même pas été fichu de passer la voir ne serait-ce qu'_une_ fois.

Ça l'avait frustrée. _Légèrement_

Le gifler lors de leur retrouvaille avait été un bon moyen de tout libérer. Et puis, il l'avait mérité. Il l'avait _amplement_ mérité.

Mais c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Simon qui, d'ailleurs, était totalement injoignable, et ça, bien avant le début de l'infection. À croire que les hommes qu'elle rencontrait décidait tous de partir sans glisser quelques mots de temps en temps.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui la tourmentait.

L'infection.

Erza fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

Elle avait récolté quelques informations concernant cette énorme énigme qu'était cette soudaine épidémie. Pas assez cependant pour avoir une piste fiable.

Elle aurait commencé dans un petit village siégeant au pied de Mont Hakobe. Il n'était pas noté sur une carte. Il s'était construit grâce à la rigueur et à la patience des anciens habitants. Elle n'avait jamais pu se rendre sur les lieux, faute du fait que l'armée avait décidé de mettre en place une équipe qui surveillait les environs et qui avait condamné ce village pour une entrée aux civils ainsi que pour une sortie à ceux se trouvant à l'intérieur. Sauf pour eux, et une équipe de scientifiques.

Ce périmètre de surveillance avait donc échoué. Ou, deuxième possibilité, il y avait un autre foyer où l'infection aurait pu commencer à se développer. Voir plusieurs, même.

La clef pouvait-elle se trouver dans un de ces endroits ? Non. Ce serait trop simple. Mais...

Mais au point où ils en étaient, pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Et si... C'était pour ça, que Gerald était si soudainement parti ?

« Tu vas être malade, à rester aussi longtemps sous la pluie. »

Surprise, Erza tourna la tête pour voir Mirajane qui s'approchait d'elle, doucement, les mains derrière le dos et une capuche sur la tête pour se protéger des gouttes. Elle lui sourit en finissant par se mettre à côté d'elle. Parfois, il y a un soldat qui passait près d'elle, ses pas tombant sur les flaques. La puissante lumière des projecteurs donne un certain éclat à la pluie.

« Tu sembles préoccupée , fit finalement Mirajane.

- Je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- Cette épidémie.

- Juste à ça ? _Vraiment _? Tu as pourtant disparu de la salle d'entraînement depuis... Et bien, depuis le départ de ce militaire... Hum... Gerald ? »

Touchée.

La chaleur afflua dans ses joues alors qu'elle croisait les bras de manière défensive, et surtout, de manière à s'armer de courage face à son amie. Ou du démon qu'était son amie, plutôt.

« Je n'ai certainement pas le temps de penser à lui, mentit-elle dans un marmonnement. Et j'ai d'autres préoccupations.

- Tu es inquiète pour lui, tu veux dire.

- Non ! »

Mirajane plaça un doigt plié sur sa bouche et gloussa.

« Ah, tu n'es tellement pas convaincante quand tu rougis comme ça ! »

La rousse jura intérieurement quand elle sentit ses joues devenir encore plus brûlantes. Et puis, finalement, elle sourit.

Elles oublièrent pendant un instant les récents événements, se contentant de rire entre amies. Elles continuèrent de penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que la dure réalité ne revienne en force, de manière brutale.

La lumière avait brusquement disparu, les plongeant dans un noir complet.

Par réflexes, elles se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment et firent irruption à l'intérieur après avoir ouvert la porte.

Étrangement, le silence régnait en maître. Il n'y avait pas d'agitations. Juste le bruit de la pluie et du léger grincement métallique, parfois.

Où était passé les soldats ?

Mirajane sortit de sa poche un briquet. Une faible lueur s'en dégageait, mais elle était assez suffisante pour qu'elles puissent voir une trace de sang parcourir un des murs.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, et elles finirent par sursauter violemment en entendant un cri résonner dans le bâtiment.

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kana.

* * *

Son corps était engourdi. Elle avait mal partout.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait se réveiller en extérieur, Lucy se retrouva dans un lit, sous la chaleur réconfortante d'une couette. La pièce aurait été plongé dans le noir s'il y avait pas eut les bougies posées sur une commode, près de la porte. Et puis, il y avait aussi une fille, avec des cheveux bleus, et un ruban, près d'elle, assise sur une chaise.

«Reby ...

- Tout va bien, reposes-toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu es en sécurité. »

Elle voulait croire son amie. Vraiment. Mais à chaque fois qu'on lui disait ça, tout dérapait.

Comme avec ce militaire, qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

« Il y avait cet homme...

- Gajil est en train de s'occuper de lui. »

En tendant un peu l'oreille, Lucy aurait pu entendre les gémissements de douleur provenant de l'autre pièce.

«Gajil ...? »

Sa voix était faible. Assez pour que le bruit de la pluie la couvre légèrement.

« Tu es fatiguée, Lucy. Tu auras des explications, ne t'en fais pas. Mais... S'il te plaît, reprends des forces. »

Reby semblait se retenir de pleurer. Elle décida de ne pas insister.

De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas l'énergie. Son corps la tiraillait affreusement. Ses muscles semblaient la brûler.

Alors, pendant qu'elle laissait ses paupières tomber, la blonde chuchota :

« Je te fais confiance... »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût.**

**Toujours merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt :)**


	18. dix-huitième contact

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

** → Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers temps. Bon, il y a eut la reprise des cours, et aussi une maudite connexion internet de m... Bref, je ne pouvais pas me connecter convenablement. D'où le fait que je poste ce chapitre maintenant... Donc je ne suis pas morte, et j'espère mes lecteurs et lectrices, que ce chapitre me pardonnera ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mon inactivité.**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**FairyTail-O****s : les hypothèses de massacre sont sans doute les plus plausibles avec moi *PAN***

**Silver**** : Et bien, j'espère que ma fiction continuera de te plaire, ainsi que ma manière d'écrire. J'éclaircis pour sûr les points qui te sont encore flous plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer :)**

**Liclick**** : J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et voici un nouveau chapitre qui t'attend, si le cœur t'en dit ^^**

**Noiredegeais**** : Ravie que cet UA est éveillé un intérêt chez toi. Si tu as aimé les autres chapitres, je te laisse lire celui-ci :)**

**Disclaimer**** : Je crois que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**DIX-HUITIÈME CONTACT**

Léon était loin d'être quelqu'un de faible. Il avait appris à vivre de ses propres moyens, dès que ses parents furent décédés alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin. L'orphelinat n'était pas pour lui. C'était hors de question qu'il appelle quelqu'un d'autre « papa » ou encore « maman ». Il n'avait qu'un père et une mère.

Grandir dans les rues n'était pas des souvenirs que Léon chérissait particulièrement. Mais c'était cependant une période qui lui avait appris à se débrouiller pour ne pas mourir de faim ou de froid. Une où il s'était décidé à ne plus donner sa confiance, de peur d'être trahi par fourberie et bien d'autres encore.

La _peur_.

C'était sans doute l'un des sentiments les plus primitifs et vils. Car la terreur sera toujours capable de s'insinuer dans un coin de vous, d'attendre, puis de surgir au moment où vous vous attendiez le moins. Elle était en mesure d'accélérer votre rythme cardiaque pour que votre cœur pulse à un rythme irrégulier. Elle pouvait vous donner soudain plus de force, ou bien vous paralyser pour vous laissez là, sans moyen de défense et donc à la merci de quelqu'un qui serait comme un prédateur, dans sa situation actuelle.

Oh, Léon connaissait bien cette angoisse qui pouvait vous glacer le sang et provoquer une fine couche de sueur froide sur la peau. C'était celle qui l'avait déserté dès l'instant où Ul l'avait adopté, en quelque sorte. Mais c'était celle qui était revenue, brusquement, lorsqu'il avait découvert que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait enfermé le mort était ouverte.

L'odeur du sang avait envahit ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête, un peu. Il avait scruté la salle où la lampe grésillait toujours autant. Il avait essayé de comprendre comment l'homme avait réussi à sortir d'ici. Parce que oui, ce dernier n'était plus là.

Son regard s'était porté sur la table où les sangles étaient détachées. Sauf une.

C'était celle qui avait lacéré la peau plutôt pâle du garçon, qui l'avait brûlée sous le frottement jusqu'à ce que du liquide noirâtre en soit sorti. À ce moment-là, il avait failli s'arracher la main. Une main qui était désormais au sol, se baignant dans du sang frais dont la chair incisée s'était imbibée allégrement.

Alors oui, Léon connaissait la peur. Mais cette peur qu'il avait éprouvé pendant cette découverte-ci était bien fictive comparée à celle qui lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles à cet instant-même, alors qu'il avançait à tâtons dans le bunker soudain dépourvu de lumière.

La crainte le rongeait, lui bouffait chaque once d'espoir de retrouver Ul.

Parce qu'avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de survie dans cet endroit avec le monstre qu'était l'homme qu'il avait ramené ici ? Mais bon sang, d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ? Cette idée était simplement stupide. Tellement suicidaire qu'il en avait ri, une fois qu'ils l'avaient attaché à la table.

Léon fit un pas, sa paume effleurant un mur tandis qu'il essayait de se rappeler. Mais c'était dur, avec cet effroi qui refusait de le laisser alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, un peu plus à chaque fois. Il essuya distraitement une goutte de sueur qui roula sur sa tempe.

Le cas de ce mort avait été différent : sa mutation s'était faite plus lentement tandis qu'il gisait dans un coin de rue. Et ça avait été franchement incompréhensible à ses yeux. Plus lorsque Ul lui avait intimé de l'aider à le transporter après l'avoir ligoté et mit du scotch sur sa bouche.

Et il avait fini comme tous les autres, au final. Mais il les avait aidé à mieux comprendre la situation et à tenter de trouver un remède. C'était un projet sans doute risible au vu des moyens dont ils disposaient ici. Il aurait fallu un meilleur équipement.

La sensation d'une poignet sous sa main le ramena à la réalité et le sortit de ses pensées. Sans attendre une seconde, Léon ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il le pu avant de se laisser glisser contre.

Il n'en pouvait plus : tout son corps tremblait. Ses jambes refusaient désormais de lui obéir. Son cœur tambourinait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine. Son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles. Sa gorge était sèche. La sueur avait plaqué quelques mèches blanches sur son front qu'il essuyait d'une main fébrile.

La peur et l'inquiétude se livrait un combat à l'intérieur de lui.

Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus risquer de mourir à n'importe quel moment. Il désirait juste que tout ce qui venait de se passer cesse, pour qu'il puisse reprendre une vie normale, si du moins celle dans laquelle il était engouffré depuis l'enfance était qualifiée comme « normale ».

C'était cette douce désillusion qui souhaitait faire taire cette petite voix qui, quelque part au fond de lui, lui demandait de se lever, de chercher Ul, parce qu'elle aussi courrait un danger à cause de ce mec qui se baladait dans le bunker en toute liberté et sans _peur_.

Cette chose ressentait-elle la peur, la terreur d'être tuée ? Non. Non, sans doute que non. Ce serait idiot de penser que oui. Merde, il s'était _arraché_ la main pour se libérer ! Alors penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce truc pouvait ressentir une quelconque angoisse était vraiment stupide.

Léon expira fortement. Il devait se calmer, retrouver un peu de son sang-froid et ne pas redevenir le gamin perdu qu'il avait été. Et que, peut-être, il était encore un peu, au fond. Non, c'était sûr, même. Parce que cette part de lui était en train de l'envahir, de le faire se recroqueviller sur lui pour avoir cette sensation de protection qu'Ul avait su lui faire ressentir.

Ul.

Il allait donc l'abandonner à cause de sa frousse dont il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se débarrasser ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais dans ces moments-là, souvent, la seule chose à laquelle vous osez penser est de fuir. Fuir, sans envisager de vous retournez pour prêter main forte à d'autres personnes.

C'était un mélange de crainte et de lâcheté. Une autre faiblesse, encore.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, une seule : il était loin d'être un lâche.

Des problèmes, il en avait rencontré plus d'un et jamais, _jamais_, il ne s'était défilé. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? C'était en partie de sa faute si le mort s'était échappé. Alors, il se devait de faire face et de ne pas faillir, comme il était en train de le faire.

S'armer de courage pour braver ses peurs et aider Ul, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. S'acquitter de cette énorme dette qu'il avait envers elle et, qui sait, peut-être en y laissant la vie. Une vie qui lui devait.

C'était sa décision.

Mais comment était-il censé espérer que ses recherches ne soient pas vaines dans cet amas de ténèbres dont le bunker était plongé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant ? Une autre part de lui se demandait comment il était possible que l'électricité est si soudainement disparue, car les générateurs principaux auraient beau avoir grillé d'un coup, il y avait encore ceux secondaires qui auraient pris le relais. C'était étrange.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour penser à ça. Là, il devait trouver de quoi avoir de la lumière. Chose compliquée à mettre en œuvre dans le noir. Mais s'il arrivait à savoir dans quelle pièce il se trouvait, il pourrait ensuite se diriger vers une destination, même si ça signifiait y aller à tâtons et sans avoir de quoi se défendre.

Lentement, Léon se releva et commença à faire des recherches pour trouver des indices selon ses sensations.

« Attends encore un peu, Ul. J'arrive. »

Jubia était et sera sans doute toujours une fille qui était capable de changer de sentiments en une fraction de seconde.

Il lui suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste, ou de quelque chose d'autre pour la faire passer de la colère au calme, de la timidité à la confiance, de la tristesse à la joie. Ou inversement. Ça pouvait être une qualité en soit, mais également un défaut, lorsque ça partait dans le mauvais sens.

Son enfance avait souvent été dans ce mauvais sens. Son monde était sans chaleur, sans réelles couleurs qui pourraient l'émerveiller, la faire se sentir subjuguée et ce même une courte durée. Elle s'y était faite, petit à petit. C'était devenu son quotidien, aussi banalement que ça l'était.

Alors, pour éviter de trop s'enfoncer dans cet amas de solitude, ou aucune clarté n'arrivait à briser toutes ces nuances de teintes aussi fades les unes que les autres, Jubia voulait essayer de nouvelles choses. Elle voulait du sensationnel qui serait capable de bouleverser sa morne vie.

Elle avait ainsi rencontré Gajil - lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente en quête d'elle-même. C'était sans aucune hésitation un homme qu'elle considérait tout comme son frère. Un frère qui avait su apporter une légère touche de tonalité en elle. C'était nouveau, et apaisant pour elle, de savoir qu'elle pouvait _réellement_ compter sur une personne. Ça l'avait changée.

Un sourire arrivait à trouver son visage, ses yeux pétillaient. Son monde était comme... Moins vide.

Gajil lui avait appris tellement de choses en seulement quelques années. Des choses qu'elle pensait être incapable de faire, juste par peur, timidité. Le tir en était l'une d'elles. Ça avait été une sacrée surprise pour elle lorsqu'il le lui avait proposé, pour son anniversaire qui plus est. Mais ça l'avait intriguée, puis elle s'y était attachée, parce que pour elle, c'était presque comme un moyen de s'exprimer.

Tirer avait été chez elle une sorte de seconde nature.

Pendant un certain temps, ça l'avait occupée. À vrai dire, elle avait passé le cap de adolescence grâce à ça. Mais une fois devenue jeune adulte, ce fut autre chose, une autre épreuve en quelque sorte. Ce fut plus dure. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse la connaissance de Grey.

_Grey_.

Depuis tout ce temps, c'était lui. Lui, seulement _lui_. Il était la palette entière de couleur pour sa vie teintée de gris. Il avait été l'artiste qui lui avait peint un avenir, avec une magnifique clarté qui arrivait à l'éblouir. Il lui avait apporté chaleur, réconfort, douceur. _Tendresse_.

Il avait pris soin d'elle, mais il lui avait fait mal, aussi.

Oui, elle avait déjà souffert par sa faute. Oui, elle a eut le cœur brisé, au point qu'elle avait douté de ses sentiments pour lui. Et oui, tout son monde s'était effondré, lorsqu'il les avait sauvé.

C'était quelque chose de douloureux. Pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, le plus sincèrement au monde. Et qu'_il_ l'aimait en retour, de la plus tendre des manières.

Et puis tout avait disparu, tout était redevenu une simple nuance de gris, terne, morne, sans vie.

Le chagrin la rongeait toujours un peu plus à chaque heure, minute, seconde.

Jubia se sentait comme vidée. Mais elle avait fait la promesse de ne jamais sombrer complètement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait des amis présents pour elle, pour chacun, et qui le seront toujours. Des amis qui qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Et elle fera tout pour les protéger. Absolument tout.

Cependant, il y aura toujours un imprévu, qui fera tout chambouler. _Encore_.

La vie ne sera jamais une ligne droite, à sens unique, sans autres chemins. Non. Elle sera jonchée de pièges, aussi vils les uns que les autres, qui vous feront douter, vous rendront tristes, vous feront tomber dans l'espoir que vous abandonniez.

La mort de Grey était l'un de ces pièges, ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle avait admis sa défaite face à cette cruelle réalité. Elle n'était pas le déni total.

Pour Natsu, c'était autre chose.

Lorsque l'électricité avait soudainement fuit la plate-forme, Jubia n'avait pas hésité un instant à aller vers l'infirmerie, là où Kana avait décidé de faire un tour un peu plus tôt. C'était dur de se référer, sans aucune lumière. Mais c'était comme si elle était guidée par son instinct.

Son cœur cognait sans relâche dans sa poitrine, faute de ce sentiment de crainte.

Elle avait peur de perdre Natsu. Parce que sans électricité, comment allait-il survivre ? Son auxiliaire respiration, comment allait-il fonctionner correctement ?

Une autre angoisse lui tordait l'estomac. Ce silence accablant.

Sur son chemin, elle avait bousculé quelqu'un. Qui, elle n'en savait rien, et elle s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Et puis, elle glissa par inadvertance pour tomber lourdement sur une substance mouillée. Et chaude. Elle sentit ses vêtements devenir trempés, ses mains être moites.

Elle en porta une vers son nez, renifla, et fit la grimace en déglutissant.

Du sang. L'odeur en était incomparable. Mais pourquoi... Il y en avait, là ? Serait-ce dû à ce calme oppressant ?

Jubia n'aimait pas ça. Et son inquiétude ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle entendit Kana pousser un hurlement à s'en déchirer la gorge.

**Aaaaaahahaha oui je vous ressort la même fin que l'autre chapitre. Ne m'en voulait pas hein, mais c'est normal. Il fallait que je mette absolument le point de vue de Jubia.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	19. Dix-neuvième contact

** → Ce chapitre est assez court ( alors que je souhaitais le fait qu'il soit contraire voyez-vous ) et répétitif, si on juge comme il se doit le premier POV... Je crois l'avoir dit, à un moment, mais le rythme est plus lent ( Oui, je me répète j'ai l'impression *PAN* ). Bref, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Liclick : Et bien, au départ, je voyais leur relation comme une sorte de camaraderie. Au final, j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient un lien plus fort, proche de la fraternité :)**

**FairyTail-Os : Oui, j'ai fais une fin coupée, je suis désolée... x) en espérant que ce chapitre n'éveille pas en toi d'autres pulsions meurtrières à mon égard, je te dis bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**DIX-NEUVIÈME CONTACT**

Ultia battit des cils, un long soupir franchissant le seuil de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle portait une main à l'arrière de sa tête, là où elle avait reçu un coup assez violent pour qu'elle perde connaissance et se retrouve ici, dans cette pièce inconnue. Même si elle avait un vague souvenir de l'infirmerie, elle ne s'y fiait pas. Il suffisait qu'on l'ai déplacée pendant qu'elle était évanouie.

Elle se mit en position assise, lentement, histoire de ne pas empirer sa migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et jura en son fort intérieure : elle avait été à deux doigts de découvrir qui était cet homme qui se baladait tranquillement dans l'enceinte de la plate-forme. Mais d'ailleurs, comment avait-il bien pu rentrer, ce bougre ?! La sécurité laissait à désirer ici. Sûrement à cause du fait que la plupart des personnes à bord pensaient ne rien craindre ici. Elle ne serait pas étonnée du contraire.

Sauf que maintenant, dans l'immédiat, tout le personnel à bord était vraiment en danger. Pas du simple fait que la lumière semblait inexistante désormais, mais bien parce qu'un inconnu et ennemi était à bord. Et si ce n'était plus le cas, rien ne voulait pour autant dire que ce dernier n'avait pas commis de dommages ici. Parce que c'était bien ce que comptait cet homme.

Car si Ultia avait beau ne pas avoir réussi à capturer cet opportun, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas récolté quelques petites informations au préalable. Elle était loin d'être une simple scientifique et infirmière à ses heures perdues.

L'objectif pour cet homme était de récupérer des dossiers se trouvant sûrement dans le bureau du Général. Ce qu'il comptait en faire, elle ne savait pas. Elle savait simplement que ces documents étaient plus que confidentiels. Une chose qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Autant pour le fait qu'elle ai entendu les mots « explosifs installés » avant la coupure générale.

Il comptait faire exploser cette plate-forme. Et toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avec.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on tentait de faire en sorte que rien de cela n'arrive. Mais parfois, on ne pouvait rien faire. Et Ultia était actuellement dans cette situation.

Parce que la porte de ce qui devait être un débarras était verrouillée.

« Bon sang...! »

* * *

_« Dis-moi, Gerald... Quel est ton rêve le plus cher ? »_

La douleur brûla chacun de ses muscles qui se contractèrent à son passage. Il se cambra involontairement, ses gémissements de douleur étouffés par un morceau de tissu qu'on avait coincé entre ses dents. Le liquide qu'on versa sur ses plaies piqua sa peau, pour ensuite l'incendier de toutes parts. Ses nerfs étaient comme électrifiés, lui renvoyant sans cesse une souffrance plus cuisante encore.

Dès que ses paupières s'ouvraient ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il les refermait bien vite. Sa vision était tellement floue, assez pour que le faible éclairage lui semblait bouger, traçant des courbes sinueuses dans l'air. Et puis, ça tournait. Ça ne cessait de tourner, là, dans sa tête qui était prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il avait tenté de la lever un peu, et en avait conclu que ça avait été une mauvaise idée quand ses tempes se firent compresser sous le mouvement.

Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Sans doute était-ce pour ça qu'il y avait ces voix familières qui tournoyaient dans son crâne presque douloureusement, comme pour le forcer à se rappeler. Non. Plutôt pour que jamais il ne songe à oublier.

_« Je veux protéger tout le monde en agissant pour la justice. »_

Un frisson froid parcourut son corps qui lui paraissait brûlant, où une couche de sueur y perlait. Il ne voulait plus y penser. C'était trop dur à supporter. Plus, lorsque sa conscience ne cessait de le forcer à revivre ces instants. C'était comme si on vous intimait à regarder une scène qui vous dégoûtait par la force, pour que ce soit gravé à jamais dans votre rétine.

_Ses mains tremblaient, alors qu'il reculait lentement, ses semelles raclant le sol éclaboussé de sang frais._

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Cette lame, qui incisait d'une précision implacable sa chair meurtrie ? Ou bien, ses souvenirs qui revenaient le hanter pour le baigner toujours plus dans la souffrance ?

_« C'est donc ça, ta justice, Fernandez ?! »_

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis que ses hurlements continuaient d'être étouffés par le morceau de tissu. Son cœur entama un rythme plus endiablé, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il commença à sauter un battement, puis deux, pour ralentir, lentement. Il gémit, trembla. Sa poitrine se leva encore un peu, imperceptiblement, pour ne plus se soulever, au bout de quelques secondes.

_« Je vais... Te tuer ! »_

Les limbes de l'inconscience commencèrent à lécher son esprit, à l'inviter dans une offre séduisante. Il sera dans un endroit calme, paisible. Un endroit où ni haine, ni colère ou tristesse seront présentes.

_Gerald laissa ses paupières s'ouvrir pour admirer les plaines colorées où ils se trouvaient. Puis se retourna, lorsqu'une large main chaude et familière se posa sur son épaule. Il sourit._

_« Ça faisait longtemps, Gerald. »_

**Euh... Je crois que c'est dans ces moments-là que je dois prendre la fuite... Je vous dit donc à bientôt *va se cacher***


End file.
